


Watanabe ChikaYou Love Anthology

by OuMiyuki



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Blushing, ChikaYou Parenting, Cuddles, F/F, Fluff, Group chat, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Hot, Hugs, It's Guilty Kiss, Kissing, Married Life, Mikan, Puns & Word Play, Riko and Mari - The No.1 ChikaYou Supporters, Romance, Sleepy Cuddles, The Pocky Game, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yoshiko too, Yuri, kabedon, pouts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2019-06-27 19:59:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 21,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15692367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OuMiyuki/pseuds/OuMiyuki
Summary: A collection of short stories dedicated to my Sunshine-Aqours OTP - Chika x You ♡♡And if you don't already know me, there's a catchy tune to know the stories I write:"Mirror, Mirror on the wallWho writes the fluffiest of them all?OuMiyuki of course!"C11: Jealous of UchicchiC12: Chika.exe and You.exe has stopped workingC13: How effective is a kabedonC14: Here for you even when you’re sickC15: Soft and Loving GazeC16: Your Smell and SweaterC17: Mikan-YouC18: Halloween ChikaYouC19: You can't!!C20: It's Pocky Day so kiss me!C21: Hold me tight through the nightC22: Guilty Kiss TraditionC23: Because it’s Mikan DayC24: Chika Likes It Hot (For You, With You, To You)C25: I think you just...fell for meC26: Dumbbells, Almost Kisses, Huffs and PunsC27: Comfy and Cuddle-ableC28: Your heart is mine so I’ll keep stealing those lips tooC29: You's SecretC30: Sometimes all you need is a reliable girlfriendC31: It's all your faultC32: You looks at Chikalike thatand Chika likes itC33: I’ll Protect Your Smile Forever





	1. Chuu shitai (I want to kiss)

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  __  
>  **Ahhhh!! I don't think I can stop myself from starting this - starting yet another thing - starting a ChikaYou collection!! >w< **   
>    
>  ****  
>    
>  _Look at all my titles I couldn't decide on. Hahas. XD_   
>    
> 
> 
>   
>  _"ChikaYou Collection"_   
> 
> 
>   
>  _"Watanabe ChikaYou Collection"_   
> 
> 
>   
>  _"A ChikaYou a day, keeps the doctor away"_   
> 
> 
>   
>  _"She's on my mind day & night...we're in love" _   
> 
> 
>   
>  _"Zensoku zenshin, Youchika~!"_   
> 
> 
>   
>  _"That one collection everybody wants and needs so I made it"_   
> 
> 
>   
>  __  
>  **Anyways! May you enjoy~ XD**   
>    
> 

 

"Ne, ne, You-chan..." Chika calls from where she sits cross-legged and facing her best friend. 

"Yeah?" You asks; they've been just sitting around in Chika's room so an interesting conversation would be a nice change of pace. 

Chika simply stares at You, her sparkling ruby eyes gazed earnestly into You's shining ocean blue ones. You blinks and shifts a little. "What's up, Chika-chan?" 

Chika bends her back closer towards the patiently waiting ash-brunette. "I want to kiss you." 

You blinks once; hard. Then blinks another two times as she stares dumbly back at Chika's unwavering gaze. "Huh?" 

The orangehead's ahoge bobbed forward as she edged centimetres closer to You, her eyes keeping You's and she repeats in that soft determined voice. "I want to kiss you."

The words slowly fell into place in You's head, Chika's words, desires was slowly being registered by You's mind and she breaks into a deep crimsom red as she scampers backwards. "Eh- Wai- Wha- Chika-chan..?" 

Chika pouts at the distance You made between them, but her resolve simply tenfolds at how adorable her best friend was being - fingers shaking slightly where they gripped her cushion up to cover her blush-ignited face, her burning red ears still obvious and those large worried yet expectant blue eyes.  _Chika **wants**  to kiss You._

Chika crawls slowly and surely over to where You cornered herself, back against Chika's bed. And her beckoning and asking red eyes never once left You as she whispers. "Can I..? Can we..?" 

Chika sits on her knees and carefully lowers You's hands and the cushion. Seeing that You isn't stopping her, Chika angles her head and reduces the space between them. 

"Chika-chan..." You murmurs as she feels Chika's warm breath against her slightly parted lips and her eyelids slip close.

Chika micmics You, her eyes shut gently as her lips brushed upon You's. "Mm..." 

Chika pulls away for a second, and before she goes for the second kiss, You leans towards Chika, clearly wanting more than just a short brush of their lips. Chika almost grins at how needy her girlfriend is. Their hands naturally intertwines as Chika presses their lips firmer against You's - tipping her girlfriend's head back against her bed as the ash-brunette lets out a moan of satisfaction, spurring Chika to keep the kiss longer for just a second more. 

When Chika finally pulls away for air, You covers her very hot and very red face with her hands as she pulls her legs up to her chest and whines. "Chika-chan..." 

The orangehead licks her lips and puts a finger over them, still able to taste You's sweetness and feel You's soft warmness lingering. "Thank you for the meal~" 

You refuses to make eye contact with Chika for a good hour after. 

 

**Author Notes**

**ChikaYou FTW <333 I've done it now! **

**Ahhh! I hope everyone loves this! And here's to a start for more ChikaYou love to be spread~ -raises water bottle- Yousoro~! ヾ(≧∇≦)ゞ**

**Leave me comments if you like! *O* Oh!**

**And even though I have abundance of ChikaYou inspiration... I am welcoming requests/prompts/ideas/ I wanna see that as ChikaYou kind of thoughts~ Flood me with them. (*ゝω・)ﾉ**

**With Love,**   
**OuMiyuki**


	2. Spring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You has a lot of shirts with word(s) on them. Chika _loves_ them.

It’s some time in Spring, a year after the third years graduated and Mari misses everyone in Aqours. And when Mari misses someone - she calls them up, demands a gathering and gets her wish fulfilled.  So Chika finds herself in a beautiful park of Numazu, where the cherry blossom trees have blossomed and is surrounded by the familiar, friendly faces of Aqours all sitting on a huge picnic mat You prepared.

The unashamed and unabashed blonde grins, but no one can really stay mad since Mari’s eyes were filled with warmth and happiness; she really did miss them. “So how’s everyone’s Spring so far~?” Mari asks without warning.

Dia withholds a sigh or a retort. “It’s been progressive.” And she takes a sip of the green tea she brought for everyone to drink.

Ruby nods, glad to hear that her older sister’s first Spring at Tokyo was going well. “We’re getting used to the new school too…” The redhead glances over to her fellow best friends and classmates.

Hanamaru was chewing a sakura mochi but she nods enthusiastically to Ruby’s statement. Yoshiko helps fill in the necessary words. “My little demons are levelling up splendidly under my wing! So you all have nothing to worry about! And I-”

“Every day is fun, zura!” Hanamaru reaches for another mochi and passes it to Ruby who gladly accepts it.

Kanan chuckles. “Not a storm or wave to stop any of us, I believe.”

Mari eyes the now-third-years. “How about you three~? Riko?”

Riko was hoping to not get any attention so soon. The cherry blossoms falling were beautiful and she was content with just watching and hearing everyone else. But since Mari asked… “Nothing out of the ordinary… Though…” Riko glances to Chika and You for a second and back to Mari; her slight blush made the blonde’s grin pull higher.

“Chikachi~?” Mari prompts and Chika doesn’t waste a second.

The orangehead stands without warning and announces, “My entire Spring is here and beautiful!” Chika gestures at You so everyone knows exactly what Chika was referring to.

Caught off guard, You spills her tea onto the mat and choked. “C-Chika-chan!?”

Chika laughs as she help pat her girlfriend’s back, though she was wiggling her eyebrows in that annoying fashion and You looks down at her shirt to see that she was wearing the one that had the word “Spring” printed on for the occasion. You groans. “I’m starting to regret my casual wear choices…”

Chika shuffled closer to her blushing girlfriend and hugged You’s arm at the same time. “Aww, don’t be~ I love them!”

You huffs and willed her blush away (with little effect). She could feel everyone’s stares and Mari’s “whisper” was loud and clear.

“I can hear the wedding bells already~ Right, Kanan~?”

“Don’t ask me.” Kanan chuckles and puts a ten dollar bill in Mari’s hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to write the part where Chika refers to You as her entire Spring. XD But I suddenly wanted to add on about their new life after Uranohoshi too… :3 
> 
> I hope y’all still found it cute though! OwO


	3. Warming Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was inspired by a cute one page manga on tumblr~ :P I changed it up to fit our lovedorks of course. XD 
> 
> May you enjoy~

 

"It's gotten cold hasn't it?" You hugs her arms and shivers a little during their walk home from school. 

Chika looks over to see her girlfriend's first signs of feeling  _too cold_ before ruffling through her bag hurriedly. "Hold on a minute! I prepared a scarf!" Chika fishes out her mikan-coloured scarf and wraps it around You who waited obediently. "You-chan sure gets cold easily... But I'm prepared for that since I've known you for over 10 years now!" 

You blushes at the fact that Chika actually packed a scarf for her and is helping her put it on; the close proximity made Chika's look of concentration twice as cute and everytime Chika's hand brushes You's skin..! "...You did this for me?" 

"Well duh~ I'm cool with the cold... Get it?" Chika wags her eyebrows up and down, with a stupid, proud grin. 

"I get it!" Chika's eyes were sparkling but You really didn't want to end the romantic mood over an  _uncool_ pun. Chika laughs unabashedly. 

"And you're my girlfriend. It's my job to take care of you, Captain." Chika winks playfully and the red creeped up You's cheeks to her ears and You nibbles her bottom lip out of shyness.

"Mmph... I'm in your care..." 

Chika grins at the ribbon she tied with the scarf around You's neck; proud of her handiwork, while You was feeling infinitely warmer thanks to Chika's considerateness as a girlfriend and of course, Chika's scarf. 

 

 

**OMAKE**  

Riko smiles as she watches her two best friends flirt. Again. This was so embarrassing, and amazing that they can be so lovey-dovey even though she's right beside them. But they are providing Riko with such top tier yuri in real life the closet otaku pianist really can't and won't complain. 

The redhead takes her phone out and discreetly takes a photo of Chika putting the scarf around a blushing sweetly You. This was for Mari! (Not for her personal and top secret ChikaYou folder she has in her phone and on her laptop and backed up in her 4TB hard drive!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isn't it awesome to have a caring (and pun loving) girlfriend? XP -chuckles- 
> 
> And I can die for blushy You-chan. (≧∀≦)
> 
> Riko... :'3 
> 
> Hope y'all enjoyed this too~ \O`w`O/


	4. Missing You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May you enjoy!

It’s one of those days. A day where Chika’s classes ends earlier than You’s, and You adamantly insisted that the orangehead goes home to rest first. So Chika has been home alone for about two hours now and missing her girlfriend.

She misses You when they are in different classes, but it’s a bit different from being at home when she _maybe_ , _could have_ , _totally would_ (if You didn’t insist with a pout), be at the school’s swimming pool where You’s club is this evening. Chika turns in the sofa she’s lolling on. “Where art thou You-chan~~~”

Chika whines before laughing at her random literature outburst. “Well. Time to scroll twitter for You-chan images.”

 

Chika twitches when she hears the door to their shared apartment opens and closes; she really wants to bounce up and run over to where You is. Chika twitches again when You deliberately ignores the living room to go further inside, most probably the bathroom; she considers sliding off the sofa and tackling You…but doesn’t.

With her little patience, Chika somehow managed to keep tapping on her phone while _waiting_ for her girlfriend to find her. You never disappoints as the ash-brunette, now warm and freshened up from a quick, hot shower paces over to the orangehead still lying face up on the sofa and phone in hand.

You climbs from below Chika’s arms that were raised up slightly because of holding her phone and onto her girlfriend to snuggle against Chika’s chest. Chika smiles and pats You’s head, putting her phone away on the side table carelessly. “Welcome back, You-chan…”

“Mm…” You sounds against Chika’s chest before moving a little. “I’m back, Chika-chan…”

“Missed me?” Chika teases as she continued caressing You’s addictively soft and fluffy ash-grey tresses; she really loves how her fingers could melt in You’s hair.

You grunts and Chika knew she made her girlfriend cute and embarrassed – 100% blushy. “…Always.”

Chika laughs unbridled. “Me too~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s one of those days~ ;D -chuckles-
> 
> Short and adorable~ :D 
> 
> Hope y’all like it too~ ^w^


	5. Below Your Balcony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look what I found. XD Apparently this was written during Valentine’s Day in point form. :P 
> 
> Well, time to share it~ :D

The evening light was filtering out, giving way to the purplish sky of night. You stands from her seat at the dining table, thanking the Takami family for their hospitality (she doesn’t have to but being polite every now and then won’t hurt), before she makes her way to the door.

“See you, Chika-chan.” The ash-brunette smiles.

Chika holds You’s hands in hers with a lonely pout. “You’re going so soon?”

“Hmm…I was here around 3pm. We hung out in your room for two hours before I helped cook dinner for the entire family…And now it’s 8pm… It’s not ‘soon’ is it?” You teases though she would of course choose to stay by Chika for the rest of their lives right now if she could help it; but they are still in their final year of high school – young and not living under the same roof.

Chika huffs through her nose at You’s breakdown of their time spent together. “I want more.”

You chuckles. “So do I… So! See you later, Chika-chan.” You’s blue eyes twinkled with a hint of something in them, but Chika didn’t catch that _something_ , she was content being lost in those blue hues.

“See you…” Chika says and leans over to give her girlfriend a peck on the cheeks.

.

.

.

You always texts Chika. Even on the bus; though Chika can excuse the ash-brunette for not texting her, thinking her girlfriend fell asleep or something. But it’s been an hour and a half now since You left the Takami inn, and Chika haven’t received a text or a call from You that she has reached home safely.

Just when Chika was going to send a message filled with worry and concern  of a girlfriend over, she actually hears her girlfriend’s voice calling her.

“Chika-chan~”

Going to her balcony, she sees You there holding up a peace sign to her and smiling widely, her favourite smile, still in the clothes she wore for their date they had, and her layer of red coat and multi-coloured scarf keeping her at least a bit warm out there

“What are you doing there?” Chika’s worries were blown away when she sees You but she was still confused as to why her girlfriend was below her balcony.

“Surprising you.” You says matter-of-factly, smile ever-wide.

Chika laughs. “Well, I’m surprised. But I don’t want you to catch a cold. Do you wanna come up?”

You laughs too but shakes her head. “I don’t want you to catch a cold too, but could you come down?”

Chika blinks twice. You is asking her to go down?

“And wear a coat.” You reminds; she has been feeling the low temperature for the past one and a half hour already, and doesn’t want her girlfriend to be too cold.

Chika feigns a pout as her hands to her hip says “I knew that”.

Once outside, You takes Chika’s hand and brings Chika to the beach a little ways from her inn, and there Chika is surprised yet again as the sands were dug in at least 2cm deep, words spelled in sand “Happy Valentine’s Day, Chika-chan♡” and Uchiura’s clear seawater filled the words to give it its ethereal shine courtesy of the moonlight, and You even added glowing stones inside so even if the moon gets covered by a passing cloud, the words were still illuminated beautifully.

“You-chan…” Chika sniffles.

You grins and gives her girlfriend’s hand a loving squeeze. “Do you like it?”

Chika couldn’t keep her happy tears in and sniffles messily. “Of…Of course I like it! …Mou! Why are you standing in the cold writing such romantic words and making fall for you more while I was so worried! I love youuuu!” Chika cries while smiling and rubbing her face into You’s chest.

You chuckles as she uses her free hand’s thumb to rub some tears from Chika’s face, and then to run her fingers through her girlfriend’s silky orange tresses. “I love you too, Chika-chan…”  

“Take…”

“Mm?”

“Take a picture of me with this…” Chika pointed at the beautiful glowing words on the sand.

You chuckles. “No problem. While you’re crying?”

Chika pouts. “It’s a memory.”

You’s smile widens as she scoops her phone out of her pocket to take a picture of Chika – beautiful scarlet eyes glistening with joyful tears, smile huge with happiness, a silly peace sign covering her wet cheek and the other pointing to the engraved sand.

You doesn’t regret missing the last bus and staying out in the cold for hours to do what she did. She’s more than willing to do anything for Chika’s smile. And she certainly received a beautiful, memorable one this Valentine’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not Valentine’s day, but love is all around Chika and You~ XD 
> 
> BONUS: Mito-nee stalked Chika to see what’s going on, and took a picture of Chika crying happily on You’s shoulders – yet another picture going to be on that Wedding Tape. XD
> 
> Hope y’all like it~ :D


	6. Bleeding Knees and Bandages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When You wounded her knee, Chika used up all the bandages from the first aid kit to help her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got this from @love-live-prompts on tumblr
> 
> May you enjoy~ :D
> 
> Oh, and I drew the last scene~   
> https://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=70515201

Watanabe You is a relatively careful girl. She usually wouldn’t get into minor accidents such as bumping into people or tripping over an unmarked step on the road.

Watanabe You is a relatively open and honest girl. She usually wouldn’t be this panicky and flustered just to hide a few photographs she’s looking at.

However, today was that exception.

You was in the clubroom on her own, sketching up designs as she played with some fabric and the sewing kit to make miniature test costumes. She was running low on steam considering that she has been at it for two hours now, so she decided to take out what she calls “my sunshine” – a collection of photographs of a certain someone.

You smiles at each photograph, admiring the shine radiating from the girl in the photo. Just as You was about to flip to the next picture, the door opens enthusiastically, “Ah, You-chan, you’re here-”

“Chika-chan!? ARGH-” You stands up abruptly from the surprise of the door opening and knees the entire table causing needles and string and many other things to clatter to the floor noisily. To make things messier and worse, the open scissors cuts into You’s knee before falling to the floor.

“Y-You-chan!?” Chika shouts; surprised. “Y-You-chan!” Chika shouts again; extremely worried as she saw blood flowing out of You’s knee. Chika rushes to You who was trying to wave Chika to stay away and calm down, but Chika wasn’t accepting any of that.

“I’m okay-”

“You’re not okay! You’re bleeding! You’re dying! You’re not allowed to die!” Chika grabbed You’s shoulder while her other hand hovered above You’s injured knee, unsure of what to do.

You could barely react and Chika has turned away. “I’m getting you first-aid.”

“You don’t have to…” You watches as Chika runs to the shelf where there was a first-aid kit.

Chika practically wrestled the kit open as her fingers were unable to get the lock to open properly with how she kept glancing back to You and her bleeding knee. She then grabbed the bandages and ran back to You’s side.

“I can do it-”

“Shh! Stop trying to help yourself when you’re the injured one, You-chan!” Chika pulls at the bandage and starts wrapping You’s bleeding knee with it; round and round and round.

You is starting to realize that when Chika is worried and panicky, her demands usually don’t make much sense; but it’s really cute and endearing how much Chika cares for her injured knee. And this makes You smile; happy for the attention.

“Um, Chika-chan…”

“What.” Chika wore a face of deep concentration as she was rounding the entire bundle of bandages on You’s _one_ bleeding knee.

“That’s way too much bandages for one cut, don’t you think?” You cocks an eyebrow up at the huge bump of bandages suffocating her left knee.

Chika pouts and mumbles. “I just wanted to make sure you don’t lose any more blood and die from excessive blood loss…”

You laughs at Chika’s reasoning which makes Chika’s cheeks turn a slight pink. “I won’t die from that. But thanks…Chika-chan.”

Chika lowers her head to hide the blush and smile from You’s thank you before she stands with a huff. “Why were you so surprised to see me anyways? We promised to go home together.”

You looks away and Chika squints at her best friend. “You’re being suspicious.”

“I-I’m not!” You looks to the floor where her collection was scattered; fortunately upside down.

“Stuttering means you’re guilty. Not looking at me means you’re guilty. And looking to the ground…” Chika follows You’s gaze and makes to bend down.

“Wah! Wait, C-Chika-chan! Ah!” You tries to get up but the massive bandage wrapped around her knee made her lose her balance and she ends up falling onto Chika who failed to catch You at the last second.

“Uu…” Chika groans.

“I-I’m sorry!” You flops on the ground at a failed attempt to stand – Chika’s care and love-filled bandaging technique wasn’t helping You in standing at all.

Chika shakes her head with a lopsided smile and she reaches up to hold You’s back. “Stay down, Captain. You’re looking awfully silly – like a fish out of water right now.”

You’s cheeks flushed red and does as Chika says.

“Seriously?” Chika starts and You looks over confused. “You really didn’t have to be so panicky and got injured just because you’re looking at pictures of _me._ ”

“Eh!? D-Don’t look…at those…” You had no way of escape or any excuse so she simply hides her face on Chika’s shoulder where they lay on the clubroom floor.

Chika chuckles and pats You’s head. “Like I said. It’s okay if it’s me. Any other girl and I’ll say you deserve that hurt knee.”

You raises her head to observe Chika’s expression – Chika is serious. “I-Is that so…” You coughs to hide her embarrassment.

Chika nods. “That is so… No cheating on me.” Chika adds after a moment.

You’s cheeks reflected Chika’s blush. “…Would never think to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hm…I think this is when they just started dating. You is still awkward and embarrassed with how head over heels she is for Chika, thus the panic. 
> 
> Chika is more okay with their dating status, but still gets really blushy from embarrassing things. :’)
> 
> Anyway! Hope y’all enjoyed this~ :D I love Chika being SUPER concern for You! ^w^
> 
> Leave a comment if you like~ :D


	7. Teddy Bear You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May you enjoy~ :D

“Is it hot in here or is it just me?” You flaps her t-shirt up and down in an attempt to produce a measly amount of wind on the inside of her rather sweaty and clingy clothing.

“It’s you.” Chika replies where she sits across the table, rolling an unpeeled mikan idly.

“What?” You stops fanning her t-shirt that reads “melting” to stare at her girlfriend with questioning blue eyes.

“What?” Chika stops rolling the mikan and smirks at You whose cheeks turns redder with each passing second; Chika relishes the sight.

“Are you teasing me about my shirt again? Because if you are I swear…” You grumbles as she looks at the t-shirt like an upset teddy bear.

Chika had a half a mind to squeal “cute!!” and rush over to pull You in a huge hug but still feeling cheeky and up for teasing her girlfriend, Chika’s smirk pulls higher and she smoothly replies. “Nah…I genuinely find you hot, You-chan.”

You’s ears immediately erupted in a vibrant red and her caught by surprise sky blue eyes searched her girlfriend for the indication of joking. For some reason, Chika may be grinning but her girlfriend truly looks like she means what she said. You turns away from Chika and puts a hand across her face. “Don’t look at me…”

Chika chuckles from her side of the table before rolling the mikan over to You. “Peel that for us, won’t you? It can help cool you down.”

You picks up the once-chilled mikan to peel it while sulking. Chika loves this side of You too – one big pouting adorably teddy bear-like girlfriend, who was definitely going to feed her refreshingly cold mikan this Summer day before being appeased with a peck on the cheek later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I love the idea of Chika teasing You about her t-shirts with words printed on. 
> 
> Yes, You upset and sulking is like a huge teddy bear – adorable, huggable and not scary. 
> 
> Yes, Chika knows how to appease her girlfriend after teasing said girlfriend~ XD
> 
> I hope y’all enjoyed this short! XD 
> 
> And well, tell me if you agree? ^w^


	8. ChikaYou Parenting II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t get enough of ChikaYou as parents~ They make really good parents~ XD
> 
> May you enjoy!

Cries. Wailing. The bedsheets shuffling from the baby’s thrashing about. And more crying. Three months old Chiyo has been crying in her crib for hours now; being calmed down by her parents only to start crying again within minutes. Chika and You were out of ideas on how to pacify their daughter. Warm blankets, cute animal soft toys, carrying Chiyo, checking her diapers and even offering to breast feed her all weren’t long lasting solutions. Chiyo still cried.

You was still being patient despite the dark circles growing under her eyes as she caresses Chiyo’s head gently, hoping the soothing action will calm her child down.

Chika, on the other hand, feels like she wants to pull her hair out. It’s been four straight nights that Chiyo refused to let them sleep and now at three in the morning, with all the crying in the room…Chika was at her wit’s end.

You looks over to her wife and frowns ever so slightly in concern. You never wants to see Chika feeling down or frustrated or anything negative in the world if she can help it. So You takes a step closer to Chika, wrapping her arms around her wife’s waist and cooed. “It’s okay…We’ll be okay. Chiyo just wants a little attention from us.”

Chika pouts tiredly at You’s attempt to lighten the mood; she must admit it almost made her crack a smile, but the exhaustion was heavy. “How are you still so positive, You-chan..? I think I’m balding from this.”

You chuckles softly even though the whole family was awake. And she lifts a hand to run her fingers through Chika’s soft, orange tresses. “Don’t worry, You’re not balding… And I’ll handle this.”

Chika feels more at ease – safe and secure in You’s one arm embrace and with You’s warm hands in hair.  The orangehead inches closer and You meets her wife halfway to share a brief, much in need kiss. When their lips touched, Chika’s breathing aligned to You’s steady rhythm and they gazed into each other’s eyes for the acknowledgement that they got each other’s back.

A second later they realize how peaceful the house was and when they looked over to the crib, Chiyo was staring at them curiously.

You blushed but Chika pulled You closer to her as a silent eureka. Chika smiled widely and bounced a little in You’s hug. You smiled too but her cheeks were growing hot as she was conscious of the fact that their daughter is watching them.

Chiyo smiles and giggles; it would seem like the young Watanabe enjoys seeing her parents be lovey-dovey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember how my very first ChikaYou parenting have You kissing Chika to help take the nervousness away from Chiyo? :P This chapter shows us how Chika and You found out that Chiyo likes seeing them be lovey-dovey. XD Or at least this was the beginning to their realization~ XD 
> 
> There will be more! 
> 
> I hope y’all enjoyed this lots! ^w^ Babies cry, yes…But Chika and You can get through it as long as they have each other! :D 
> 
> Leave a comment if you like! XD


	9. Call & Response ChikaYou style!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **In no apparent pattern/sequence/reason? :P**
> 
> **May you enjoy~ :D**

You and Chika were early for idol practice. Helping each other stretch and warm-up went by soon enough, so they sat idly around the rooftop, giving each other silly smiles as they waited for the rest of Aqours to join them. 

"They sure are taking a while huh?" Chika breaks the silence from where she sat, back leaned against the wall. 

You who has been doing the split and stretching forward, moves her head to make eye contact with Chika. "Hm...They have stuff to do, I guess." 

Chika hums in a thoughtful way. "Oh! Let's play with everyone's call and response to kill the time, You-chan!" 

"Call and response?" You gets off the floor and tilts her head to the side, attempting to understand what her girlfriend just suggested.

Chika nods excitedly. "Yup! Like your 'yoursoro' and my 'kankan mikan'!" 

"Oh." You smiles as she get what kind of game they wanted to play now. "Who should we start with?" 

"Anyone will do!" Chika bounces on the spot; ready for some fun. 

You chuckles at her girlfriend's enthusiasm before starting. "Beach? Sketch..?" 

"You-chan ga suki!" Came Chika's immediate reply and You's immediate blush. 

"That's how we're playing this?" You covers her reddening cheeks with a hand while Chika tugs it away with a laugh. 

"That's how we're playing it~ Can we?" 

You sighs lightly before nodding. "Okay." 

Chika beams and spreads her arms wide and winks. "Huggu shiyo~" >v•☆ 

You chuckles and walks into Chika's hug. "Huggu shiyo!" u>w<u

After much hugging in which Chika and You rock back and forth in each other's embrace with dorky smiles, Chika pulls back with sparkling eyes. 

"You-chan!"

You nods; ready for the next call and response. 

"SHINYYYYY~~!!" Chika and You shouts in a high-pitched voice in unison, dragging for as long as they can before laughing together. 

"You're shiny, Chika-chan." You breaks out of laughing to comment. 

"You're shinier, You-chan." Chika says in between the last of her chortling. 

"You're  _shiniest_."

Chika grins, accepting the compliment. 

A minute of simply relaxing from all the laughing, You asks, "Shall we go to the next one?" 

Chika hops once and lifts her hands up to cup her mouth before shouting. "Chi-kaaYou~!" 

You chuckles at her girlfriend's creativity. "Chi-kaaYou~!" 

Chika laughs before putting her fists to her hips. "Bu buu desu wa! Surely you can be louder!" Chika holds the wink for exaggeration.

Nodding to each other, You shouts. "CHIIKAAAYOU~~!!" 

Chika nods triumphantly. "Yep. That's how we do it." 

Chika and You laughs ecstatically yet again. 

"Next, next, next! Let's go to the next one!" You cheers. She has fallen entirely into the groove of this random call and response game. 

Chika smirks before posing a Fallen Angel pose. "Ohayohane!" 

You feigns an angry frown, eyebrows furrowed before pointing. "Dakara, Yousoro yo!" 

"Pyon!" Chika and You both jump once and burst into another bout of laughter.

"Chi...Chika-chan...I feel like I've been laughing way too much...My jaws hurt..." You had tears at the corner of her eyes as she held her sides. 

Chika giggles as she puts a hand on You's cheek. "Mm..." Chika pecks a soft kiss on You's cheek. "All better now?" 

You felt her ears grow hot but she smiles softly at Chika. "All better." 

Chika beams happily; glad to have helped her girlfriend even though it was a tad embarrassing. 

You does a short twirl, singing and connecting her hands above her head. "Ohana~ Chika~" 

Chika mimics You. "Ohana~ You-chan~"

You blinks. "Not 'You'?"

"Mm... Ohana~ You~" Chika tries it out. 

You laughs. "Chika-chan saying my name without honorifics is funny." 

Chika chuckles. "You-chan too." 

"Mm?" 

"My name." 

"Mm~ Let me try again. Ohana~ Chika-chan~" Hands above You's head in an 'O', You chuckles. 

"Wrong syllables though." Chika points out thoughtfully.

"Oh well?" You shrugs.

Chika chuckles. "Oh well!" 

You paces around Chika as she counts off the members call and response already done. "Should it be Ganbaruby? Or our name?" 

Chika thinks a moment before a wide grin grew on her lips. "Let's do it all!" 

You nods excitedly. "Ganba~Ruby!" Chika and You both do the ganbaruby pose.

"Next!" Chika cheers.

"Ganba~Chika-chan~" You chains. 

"Ganba~You-chan!" 

 

When You and Chika was waiting alone on the rooftop, Mari’s sixth sense alerted her that there most probably is a ChikaYou moment going to occur, so she sent Kanan over to the roof with her HD camcorder. And while Kanan was dutifully recording her childhood friends playing around with everyone’s call and response, the other members of Aqours slowly gathered around the door silently, spying over the two oblivious flirting couple.

Dia whispers, “Are we really going to play these videos on their wedding day? I think if it was me I’ll die of embarrassment…”

Mari giggles; surprisingly able to control her pitch and volume. “Of course~ They’ll thank us for this!”

Riko taps Mari’s shoulders discreetly and mouths “I want a copy too.”

Mari winks a no problem, and everyone else knows of the exchange.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Is anybody helping to make a memo of how many ChikaYou moments their  friends have captured for them for their wedding day? Hahas. XD**
> 
> **Anyways! I hope y’all enjoyed this random Call & Response game Chika and You decided to play~ *O* **
> 
> **Leave a comment if you like~ XD I appreciate it as much as I love KotoHono and ChikaYou~ ^w^**


	10. Collect! Cherry Blossoms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May you enjoy~ :)

Catching and collecting as many cherry blossom petals as you can within a time limit has always been a game Chika and You played with each other since they were small. Just collecting a bunch makes them happy when they first started, over time, rewards were attached to this little game of theirs - such as getting treated by the other. 

Now that Chika and You has begun dating, Chika cheekily grins as she reinvents the game - the one who collects the most petals get a kiss from the loser. 

You shakes her head as she looked away from Chika's lips. "You sure..?" 

Chika laughs. "Of course! I'm sure I'm gonna win this after all." 

You was always up for a challenge. Challenges gets the ash-brunette all riled up to do her best. So hearing Chika declare her win before they even started got You pumped up despite the embarrassing thought of having to initiate a kiss with her girlfriend on the off chance she loses. You takes a step back so that they won't end up stealing each other's cherry blossom petals. "We'll see who gets the last laugh, Chika-chan." 

The orangehead rubs her hands together, excited to start grabbing at soft, pink petals. "Ready~?" 

"Set..." You nods. 

"GO!" They cheered in unison. 

Chika grasped at the falling petals with vigor, though that causes a wind force which blows other nearby petals away instead so Chika had to jump and move all about for more. 

You smiles relaxedly, and takes out their picnic mat to lay across the grass. Her plan has her a sure-win. But while she was at it, the crafty swimmer splays the mat right below a large cherry blossom too. 

Chika had a fist full of cherry blossom petals when she notices her girlfriend watching her from the picnic mat. You even smiles and waves to Chika. 

"Hey! You're giving up?" Chika complains as she makes her way to where her girlfriend is. 

You chuckles. "Nope. I'm playing." 

"How so?" Chika frowns at You as she crawls on the mat to straddle the ash-brunette. 

You holds Chika's shoulder, her smile growing wider as Chika walked right into her trap. Giving her the most ideal win. 

"Why are you smiling like that, You-chan! Mou, how many petals have  _you_ collected!?" Chika was getting upset at the fact that she seemed to be out of the loop to something her girlfriend is oddly cheery about. 

You chuckles and places her hand over Chika's that was holding onto the petals she have collected thus far. "My "net" is this picnic mat...With you in it..." 

Chika's face contorted into one of disbelief as realization daunted on her. The orangehead thought to make her escape but You has a tight hold on Chika's wrists. "That's cheating!" 

You smirks. "I prefer to call it tactical." 

Chika pouts as she tried to squirm out of You's steady grip on her. 

"No running, Chika-chan." You pulls Chika closer while the orangehead continues wriggling where she kneeled in front of You. 

"I'm not running... But you're a cheater." Chika whines. 

You slowly releases her hold on Chika's wrists. "Where's my kiss?" You's cheeks were a rosy red from asking. 

Chika huffs from her nose. She scatters the cherry blossom petals she had collected in You's face, surprising You, before cupping You's face and crashing their lips together. Chika kept their lips locked for about a minute. 

The young couple both were shaded a deep, dark red when they finally parted and stared into each other's eyes shyly and lovingly. "No cheating next time." 

You chuckles lowly and lowers her head. "Mmph..." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My much desired ChikaYou update~ XD 
> 
> Mm~ -feeling chikayou-nergy entering me- =w= 
> 
> Hope y'all like this! :D 
> 
> Leave a comment if you like! ^v^7


	11. Jealous of Uchicchi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Uchicchi no kuse ni! ;D**
> 
>  
> 
> **May you enjoy~ :D**

You loves Uchiura’s mascot, Uchicchi lots. There has never been a doubt. She collects Uchicchi keychains and postcards in her drawer. And she even has an Uchicchi plushie on her bed – albeit just a head. It was still relative large and was a constant reminder to Chika that You loves the walrus mascot.

"What's with you? What do you want?" Chika pouts and pokes the Uchicchi-head plushie on You's bed.

"Even having two "chi" in your name...When you're just an U _chi_ c _chi_... I'll have you know You-chan prefers this  _Chi_ ka!" The orangehead glares at the plushie as though raring to fight.

"And that two rather cute tusks... Grr... I've got a cowlick! Take that, take that!" Chika "hits" the Uchicchi plush with her cowlick though it probably just felt like a tickle if the plushie could feel. 

"And those large...black...and white eyes... Uu... And soft, furry mouth... Waaaah! Why are you so cute, Uchicchi!?" Chika throws the plushie up high and plants her face on You's bed groaning. The plushie lands back on Chika's head before rolling to the side. "Ack! ...mou......" 

You walks in and sits beside Chika. She has been peeling mikans in her kitchen and now brought it over with two cups of water for them to chow on. Chika sits up properly beside You, opening her mouth as You fed her a slice of mikan, her jealousy at Uchicchi slowly being forgotten for the moment since You’s attention was hers.

You grins as her sky blue eyes gazes lovingly at Chika. "Chika-chan..."

Chika looks up and into her girlfriend's eyes inquisitively. "Mmyeah?" 

You's lips pulled a little higher from Chika's adorable reaction. "I love you." 

Chika chokes on her already swallowed mikan, leaving You to wonder if Chika was red in the face from choking on nothing or because she felt embarrassed from her straightforwardness. Chika grabs You's shoulders and hides her blushing face on You's chest while You rubs up and down in a soothing manner on Chika’s back.

After some time of attempting to calm her own hummingbird heart, Chika clears her throat, "More than Uchicchi..?" 

You chuckles and pats her super cute when jealous girlfriend's soft orange tresses. "I've always loved you more than Uchicchi."  

Chika hums as she wriggled closer and moved her arms to hug You instead of against You's shoulders. "Rweally?" 

You grins and taps her forehead to Chika's forehead, blue eyes looking at Chika and only Chika. "Rweally." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Chika is totally the very jealous kind of girlfriend when she’s not oblivious/actively ignoring how popular You is. XD hehe~**
> 
> **Life has been harsh with me lately, so I couldn’t write lots… Or even allow me to think of cute and fluffy ideas. =w=**
> 
> **I hope y’all enjoyed this come-back ChikaYou short! :D**
> 
> **Leave me comments if you like~ :) I appreciate all thoughts sent my way! Hehe~ :D**


	12. Chika.exe and You.exe has stopped working

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And it was at that exact moment that the power came back on…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know if there’s a lot of spelling mistakes or anything, I just wrote this in one go and it’s past midnight so I’mma go sleep now. =w= 
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys this~ :D

A blackout occurs because of the thunderstorm and harsh winds happening outside of the shelter in Chika’s room. Chika has miraculously fallen asleep and remained asleep despite the loud crash of thunders as though the heavens were dropping a thousand pianos at one go and the rattling windows.

You on the other hand was wide awake. She tried to sleep and the tiredness from playing all day with Chika was aiding in letting her fall to the unconscious realm. However, Chika wasn’t making it easy for You.

The blankets wasn’t enough to provide sufficient warmth for the orangehead as she turned and threw her arms over You’s chest and right leg above and pulling You closer.

The ash-brunette yelps in surprise then tries to move away but that just made Chika hold on tighter with her thighs, and hands travel to You’s waist for better grip. “C-Chika-chan..!” You whispers in a hush and desperate voice. She doesn’t have any issues with providing her best friend with warmth…if Chika wasn’t putting her hand under her shirt for that warmth.

“Chika-chan…” You wriggles and tries to nudge the still sleeping mikan-loving girl awake.

“Mm…” Chika sounds and her other hand found it’s way under You’s shirt too and behind You’s bra strap.

The ash-brunette was becoming more and more of the most ideal heater in this weather as heat rushed her neck and cheeks. “Chika-chan! D-Don’t…”

Chika’s eyes slowly opens blearily and couldn’t see anything in the darkness. Wasn’t it supposed to be 6pm? When did she fall asleep? “Mm…Warm…” Chika mumbles and presses her face in the crook of You’s neck for a moment as she squeezes You’s smooth stomach. That made the orangehead’s mind wake a little and consider what could she be touching that feels as it is.

You on the other hand had her eyes shut tight as she knew she couldn’t break away from her best friend’s half-asleep assault; especially not with how Chika was two-thirds ways onto her and hugging her arms and body.

Just as Chika’s curious hands ran it’s way up You’s toned stomach up to the swimmer’s underboob, Chika’s mind found the answer to what divine subject Chika was fondling – Watanabe You. Chika raises her head in a hurry but comes falling back onto You due to the sudden movement. And that’s when the power comes back on.

You blinked from embarrassment at Chika who was staring back at her best friend with panic and surprise swirling in her ruby eyes. Nothing was helping their case as Chika’s right hand pressed down on You’s bare skin where it was still under You’s shirt.

You unintentionally moaned and Chika’s hand froze. Mind froze. Body froze. Chika.exe has stopped working.

 

You.exe wasn’t faring any better and it was only when Shima-nee came upstairs to check if the two were alright despite the blackout that Chika squeaked, clambered all over You to cover the blinking and blushing excessively ash-brunette, screamed and said “Yeah, we’re okay. Totally okay. Not soft or feeling good, or I’m not making any sense right now. Please leave us alone, Shima-nee. And don’t tell mum or anyone I squeaked.”

Shima-nee wore an amused grin and nods slowly as she winks before shutting the door to Chika’s room.

Chika turns in You’s lap and they worked on clearing the awkward air around them as the rain continued pouring outside, occasional rumbles felt like the heavens agreeing that these two young girls are finally making progress to noticing their affections for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I love the rain. I love the rain shipping ChikaYou with me. XD**
> 
> **Chika literally always assaults You in her sleep is probably one of my headcanons for them when they have sleepovers and any time they sleep together. XD It’s about which stage in their life and whether they know it’s going to make them all blushy and conscious about each other. XD**
> 
> **Also, Shima-nee grinning and not saying anything adds to Chika’s distress and embarrassment and I love that. Hahas. XP**
> 
> **Leave me comments if you like~ :D In fact, ChikaYou head canons for me to expand into stories would be awesome! ^w^**


	13. How effective is a Kabedon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chika is a sinner in more ways than one. XD 
> 
> May you enjoy~ XD

Chika finishes the fifth book of yuri doujins Riko left out on her desk. The orangehead has been glancing over her shoulders after each book in case her auburn haired friend would return from the convenience store as she knew Riko would freak out if caught. But now that she was done reading and no Riko in sight, Chika blows out a breath of relief before pumping her fists in front of her chest. "Yosh!" 

Chika sits on the floor of Riko's room to let the books' content settle in her mind, make itself comfortable and grow into an ingenious idea. "Kabedon, huh..." 

Chika grins from ear to ear as her red eyes lit up with excitement. 

_I wonder how You-chan will react to my kabedon!_

Chika springs to her feet and rushes out her neighbour's house back to hers to grab her phone. A quick swipe and tap and scroll and Chika has her answers that her girlfriend was in school for weekend diving practice. And that was where the energetic and excited leader of Aqours runs off to next. 

Upon arrival, Chika sprints to the swimming pool to see the ash-brunette in her competitive swimsuit standing by the long chair, taking a towel to dry herself off. Best of all, You was close to the wall, ideal for Chika to execute her kabedon. Chika wore a devil's grin as she skipped over to her unknowing girlfriend.

"You-chan!" Chika shouts for the ash-brunette's attention.

"Chika-CHAN?!" You barely finishes turning around when Chika forces You back against the wall and two arms trapping You there. 

Chika smiles maniacally wide at her confused girlfriend. "How is it?" 

"...How is what?" You blinks in confusion. 

"How is..." Chika pouts at the ash-brunette for being so clueless and not reacting the way the doujins shown. But the orangehead trails off as her eyes travelled down You's puzzled expression, You's still rather damp neck, to You's chest moving up and down with each breath. 

_You-chan's boobs..._

Chika was moving towards face planting herself into her girlfriend when You spoke again. "Chika-chan?" 

"Guwahh! Ahh, You-chan! Er...Mou! You-chan you dense bucket!" Chika releases a series of pacicky sounds before turning on her heel while mumbling.  _"I'm kabedon-ing you, baka..."_

_Why are you making my heart race instead? This makes me seem like the pervert!_

You watches Chika walk off and away from the pool grounds, still a tad confused but also feeling sorry herself for not noticing that Chika was kabedon-ing her. A wasted chance. 

Now away from You's view, Chika tries her best to shake off her deep red blush that rushed her cheeks just from wondering how soft You's boobs would be if she dived her face in them. 

_Ugh... Baka You-chan._ _Baka You-chan._ _Baka You-chan... I'll make you blush 10x more than I am!_

Chika stomps back to the changing room You will be in with her newfound resolve to kabedon blushes out of You. 

Her second chance was served immediately as You have yet to to take off her swimsuit (she was about to). Chika smiles at her chance, nods with determination and makes her approach. 

"You-chan." 

You turns around as Chika planned and she slams one hand onto the lockers, startling You (and herself a little) but the orangehead grins coolly. 

_Will You-chan blush?_

You gulps as she stares at Chika. "Um...What's up?" 

Chika leans closer, still smirking. "I'm kabedon-ing you. Do you like it? Do you feel embarrassed and doki-doki?" 

_That's how all the girls in the doujin feel after all!_

You was blushing. How can she not? Now that she knows Chika was delivering a kabedon to her and  _wanting_  to make her fall further in love with Chika. You always do.

"I-"You's voice crack from the nerves and the way Chika was staring down so handsomely at her from where she was cornered against the lockers. You clears her throat in a hurry, her blush deepening. "I...maybe I am..." 

 Chika places her free hand on You's reddening cheeks and giggles softly. "Hehe~ I made you blush~" 

_And gods, You-chan is so cute when she blushes like that._

You covers her face with both hands and whines weakly; the ash-brunette has a love-hate relationship with being teased by Chika. On one hand she likes the attention, on the other she wants Chika to be in the receiving end instead. "Chika-chan..." 

Chika gazes passionately into You's shimmering and shy sky blue eyes, loving every second of the way the ash-brunette stares back. "You have such beautiful eyes, You-chan..." 

Heat just kept creeping up the swimmer's neck, cheeks and ears as she has an internal battle with herself of to shut her eyes or to keep looking at Chika - annoyingly suave and stupidly charming Chika. 

_Oh! One more effect of kabedon is heart acceleration._

"Hey...You-chan..." Chika presses her ear to You's right chest to listen and feel her girlfriend's heartbeat. "Are you falling deeper in love with me, You-chan?" 

Chika shoots off a line right out the doujin as she hummed in satisfaction from the way You's heart drummed fast and loud for the orangehead to hear. 

_Hehe~ I'm totally making You-chan's heart go doki doki!_

The swimmer couldn't react. She didn't know how to as her mind was going through a meltdown with how Chika was being so ridiculously Chika - thoughtlessly making moves on You when the ash-brunette was already captivated by her girlfriend. 

Chika looks up at You's heart-filled eyes and nervous-cute smile and she grins.

_Mission to kabedon You-chan and make her blush is a huge success~ I should do this more often!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take away of the story: Kabedon is super effective (on You) (by Chika) ;D 
> 
> I hope y'all enjoyed this~ Thank you for reading~ ^w^ hehe~ 
> 
> Leave me a comment if you like~ (leave me ideas to plant in Chika's head too. XD)


	14. Here for you even when you’re sick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Because this is a must-do cliché~ ;D**
> 
> **May you enjoy~ XD**

Busy nights helping out the inn and staying up to write lyrics and watch snippets of Muse DVDs, coupled with school and a slightly erratic weather pattern - Takami Chika finds herself lying in bed with a running nose, fever and headache. 

"Uu...Why did I fall sick..." Chika groans as she pulls her blanket weakly over her chest. She felt hot but if the blanket isn't over her, she would feel weirdly exposed and cold. It was a conundrum. But the exhaustion easily took over as Chika's heavy eyelids shut and the orangehead falls asleep. 

 

* * *

 

 

Shuffling sounds and a voice Chika wanted to hear from when she woke up being sick makes the orangehead attempt to turn in her bed to see if her best friend now girlfriend really was here. 

"...Ah, I see. Don't worry. I'll take care of Chika-chan..." You's voice could be heard from outside of her door, but despite her mind saying she wants to hop over to invite the ash-brunette inside, her body refused to cooperate. 

Chika frowns at how weak she feels but You opens the door and Chika's tired expression morphed into one with more energy. "Y-You-chan..." 

Chika croaked, now realizing her throat is dry and when she tried to push herself up into a sitting position she nearly falls off the bed. Thankfully, You was right beside to catch her. 

"Hey...Don't move around so suddenly..." You gently helps Chika sit up, lifts her girlfriend's bangs to the side and bends down to touch her forehead to Chika's. "Hm... You still have a fever." You comments as she pours a cup of water for Chika. 

The orangehead drinks in silence choosing to not comment that her temperature spiked because You decided to come so close and smell so nice plus feel so pleasantly warm without a word of warning. Chika's heart was accelerating too just from their foreheads touching for a brief few seconds. 

You stands again, turning towards the door and Chika hastily grabs the ash-brunette's hands without thinking. "Don't go..." 

You chuckles after a moment. "I'm going to get a basin and a towel. I'm not going  _going_." 

Chika lifts her blanket above her face to hide her embarrassment at sounding so needy. "Mmph..."

You smiles to Chika before slowly making her way outside, stopping at the door one more time for Chika and to look at her girlfriend's red-faced and trying to focus expression. It's a relatively rare sight to see the mikan-loving girl ill after all. "I'll be right back." 

Chika nods and lets go of a breath she didn't know she was holding after You closes the door. "Was You-chan always this sparkly and cool..?" Chika juts her now moistened lips out as she looks through her memory of You - usually dorky, silly, adorable, energetic...and actually charming. Chika slumps backwards on the shrimp plushie You helped prop up for Chika's back to be comfy. "Baka You-chan..." 

You returns with the items she said she was going to take with a grin. "Missed me?" 

Chika huffs through her nose. "Why would I..." Chika reaches her hand out to playfully slap the ash-brunette, however, the lack of strength made it seem like she's just lifting her hands up so You lets Chika rest her hand on her open palm. Chika flushes a little redder at being mistaken. 

"I missed you too." You squeezes Chika's hand lightly, not wanting to hurt the feverish girl. "Was worried for you when you weren't in school." 

You then releases Chika's hand, not noticing Chika’s pout at the missing touch. The ash-brunette rings the towel in the basin of water dry. 

Chika raised her hands up as quickly as she could manage. "You don't have to..." 

"What are you talking about? I intend to take care of you for the rest of your life. Now lift your shirt up, I'll help wipe you clean." You puts her fist to her hips for a fierce look which lasted about a second before she sits behind her girlfriend.

Chika lowers her head as she felt her cheeks heat up considerably. How can You just keep spouting lines like that? How can You imply wanting to be with Chika forever so easily? Chika lifts her damp with sweat pyjama shirt up slowly. “I should change..?”

You hums as she starts cleaning Chika’s back. “Yeah…You should…” You finishes with Chika’s back and moves to her girlfriend’s arms. “Need my help?”

“I-I’ll be fine! I can…manage changing on my own…” Chika unintentionally shouts as her self-consciousness and embarrassment and blush spiked at the idea of letting You help her with changing. 

You stops moving from the shock but chuckles softly; Chika finds it really new and sweet that You have been so considerate and gentle since her arrival. “Yeah…I’m sure you can. Call me back in when you’re done.” You finishes wiping Chika’s legs. “I still want to be beside you till you have dinner and fall asleep again…”

Chika’s smiles crookedly as she felt so loved by You it’s embarrassing and so empowering at the same time. Chika nods and looks away from her girlfriend who has such a gentle and loving expression right now. “What if I sleep only after the last bus goes?”

You smiles at Chika and without a second thought replies, “I’ll rent a room in your inn.”

Chika flicks her hand at You teasingly. “Stay in my room instead, baka You-chan…”  

You laughs at that; loving that Chika finally smiled her usual smile at her. “Okay.”

Chika huffs at You’s dorky smile; was it the end of charming You for today? Nah, Chika knew better. Her being sick seems to bring out the gentle side of You more; and Chika knows fully how charming a gentle You can be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Here I thought this would be really short! But it hit 1000 words again! XD Gosh I’m on a roll. And the sick trope and couple coming to care for the sick one is so adorable I could totally write more! *O***
> 
> **Like…You falling asleep beside Chika, head rests at the side of the bed, and Chika pats You..! *w***
> 
> **A-Anyways~ :P I hope y’all enjoyed the chapter! :D**
> 
> **Leave me comments if you like~~ (I’m gonna go to bed now and waking to your comments makes me happy and motivated to write more~ hehe~) XD**


	15. Soft and Loving Gaze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m in love with how You looks at Chika with so much love…♡♡♡
> 
> May you enjoy~ (´∀`)

“…And Honoka-san reached out towards the crowd and I just couldn’t help but squeal and wave the orange lightstick even harder, you know!” Chika gushed yet again about the school idol that inspired her to be an idol too.

“Mmph.” You nods, a small, appreciative smile on her lips and her ocean blue eyes never straying from the fangirling orangehead; she loves all of Chika’s expressions. She wouldn’t want to miss the way Chika’s red eyes illuminated so much passion, how Chika’s lips opened and closed with each word the idol-loving girl spoke and how Chika’s ears twitches ever so slightly when she gets pumped about small details she noticed.

“Do you think we can shine like that too? I mean…You-chan’s costumes are spectacular already…But I’m worried I won’t be able to dance as well and bring out the power of your uniforms… Ahh…” Chika rambles on and You chuckles at her girlfriend’s silly train of thought; of course Chika will be able to bring out the radiance of her costume designs, in fact, it was Chika’s radiance illuminating the costume, not the other way around.

You gives in to a blink as she slips her hand into Chika’s to give her best friend’s hand a reassuring squeeze; hoping that her feelings does not have to turn to words to tell Chika how she felt about the orangehead’s shine. Chika’s cheeks were a soft pink as she quietened and gives You another crooked smile. You gazed ever-soft and lovingly at Chika. _I love you, Chika-chan._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (●´□`)♡ I just love them so much…I don’t know what to say. 
> 
> I hope y’all enjoyed this short chapter~ \\*O*/
> 
> Leave a loving comment if you like~ ;D


	16. Your Smell and Sweater

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been split between SO many things lately! Ayyyy, gimme some soft, fluffy ChikaYou to heal me~~ >w<
> 
> May you enjoy~

Autumn has just begun and even though the leaves on the trees are turning a beautiful shade of red and yellow, the temperature hasn’t fallen too low that coats and jackets were being worn. You happened to neglect the fact that shopping centres disregard the outside temperature and blow the air-conditioning to a lovely cool temperature to counter the lingering summer heat, and so the ash-brunette was in a short-sleeved tee and no jacket.

_The movie begins in another hour huh…_

You looks to her watch and then back to the person she was catching a movie with; the orangehead was all smiles as they walked around window-shopping to kill time.

_The theatres would be even colder than this, won’t it…_

You rubs her arm that was feeling the chill and she regrets her decision to leave her parka back on her chair in her room. She looks to Chika who wore a wool sweater over another shirt.

_Chika-chan must be nice and warm…_

You subconsciously closed the distance between Chika and herself, but just as she was about to take the orangehead’s hand into hers, for that connection of warmth, Chika turns around and points. “Hey, let’s go sit in that café for the remaining half an hour?”

You blinks back in surprise and slowly retracts her raised hand. “Er…Sure. A warm drink would be nice.”

_What was I about to do? Take Chika-chan’s hand?_

Chika bends her head to the side as she observed her best friend’s excessive blinking and refusal to make eye contact with her as they walked to the café. The orangehead couldn’t guess why You was all weirdly fidgety by the time they got a seat so she just shrugged it off.

“Wanna share a hot chocolate, Chika-chan?” You drops her bag on the chair and was ready to head to the counter when Chika just sat down.

“Ah, okay!” Chika smiles as she nestles on the inside, cushioned seats, taking off her sweater while she was at it and thinking to herself that You is really gentlemanly, always offering to buy the drinks or food before Chika even thinks to do so, and she likes that…having You.

You breathes out a sigh as she waited for the hot chocolate to be made.

_Chika-chan is so distracting… It’s cold and all I can think of is her! I really have it bad for my best friend, huh...?_

You shakes her head as she takes the hot chocolate up off the tray, smiling to the cashier to let them know she doesn’t need it. Easily leaving the cashier lady star-struck as she returned to where Chika is.

“One hot chocolate for the pretty lady?” You jokes as she takes her seat opposite of Chika.

Chika laughs and blows on the top of the drink before taking a sip. “Why, thank you, You-chan.”

_Really pretty lady._

You couldn’t help but think to herself as Chika smiled at her. You was weak to that carefree smile.

After half a hot chocolate, You eyes the sweater beside Chika, her thoughts filled up with Chika again. “…Would it be alright if I borrowed your sweater? It smells like you.”

_Warm and sweet, I’m sure…_

Chika nods and picks up her sweater to pass to You but pauses midway. “Sure… Wait. Not because you’re cold?” Chika raises her eyebrows.

“Ah… Yeah, there’s that too.” You mumbles as she looks to the table, avoiding Chika’s teasing gaze and smirk.

_Oh_ _gods, why did I say that out loud?_

“Here – my sweater with lots of my smell~” Chika chuckles and You could only take the sweater silently, her face steaming red. She had half a mind to bury her face in the sweater to hide her blush, but that would cause an endless stream of teasing from Chika, so You’s consciousness thankfully stops her from doing that.

_Now I don’t even know if I can wear this sweater…_

You wears the sweater when they got into the movie theatre and the ash-brunette shivered three times audibly; Chika literally snatched the sweater and pulled it over You, smiling encouragingly all the way through. To make You’s heart melt even further, Chika leaned over and whispered in You’s ear, “I hope you like my smell.”

_Of course I like your smell, Chika-chan! Mou…..._

You couldn’t quite concentrate on the movie after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before dating~ 
> 
> You already has a really bad crush on Chika. Chika the little devil keeps causing You to swoon without even knowing it. XD
> 
> Hope y’all liked this! :D 
> 
> Leave a comment if you like~ XD


	17. Mikan-You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m gonna write a Halloween ChikaYou story. I say I’m gonna write it. So I’m gonna write it!! >3<
> 
> (Thanks Sloaner for planting the idea in me! XD)

“Ne, ne, Chika-chan~ You love mikan, right~?” The ash-brunette already in a gloriously round and vividly mikan-coloured mikan costume asks, doing her utmost best to not hop left and right excitedly in front of her girlfriend.

Chika could see the tease coming a mile away the moment she saw You in a mikan costume enter her room door but she still couldn’t stop the red from spreading through her cheeks at the question, so she quickly turns away, responding with a duck-billed pout. “S-So-So-So what??”

_So what if I like mikans!_

You’s blue eyes sparkled with even more enthusiasm and her smile broadened with pure innocence Chika could feel even with her back turned to the costume-maniac. “Then…Do you love mikan-You?”

Chika gulps audibly, feels a jolt pass through her entire being and her blush tenfold as she felt her heart stop beating when You asks that ridiculous question ever so shyly.

_Watanabe Adorable You. Why?!_

Chika juts her lips out as she mumbles embarrassedly. “Yeah…”

You’s shoulder that was tense with anticipation relaxes as her face morphs into a wide, silly smile and Chika swore she could see hearts floating out of You coming her way. “Ehehe~ I love you too, Chika-chan~”

“Uuuu… …” Chika closes her eyes tightly while puffing her bottom lips out with air and clenches her teeth together as she felt the room get hotter.

_You-chan, you idiot! Cute idiot! Mou!!_

“Ne, Chika-chan~ (heart)” You calls.

“Now what?” Chika responds without opening her eyes yet.

“Do you want a bite?” You asks and Chika really wasn’t paying attention to the sounds of plastic being unwrapped when she exploded.

“Haaa---!!?” Chika almost falls over from the shock. Even though her hand was thrown up, waving in front of her to reject You's offer, Chika wore a huge smile, a heart in her mouth as she would  _love_ a bite. 

_Of course I would want a bite! What are you even askin-_

"Of this lollipop, I mean... It's your Halloween treat-" 

"AHHH!! MOU!!" Chika jumps You and bites her wrist; hard. 

"Ouch!" You flinches as a tear appeared at the side of her eyes, though she doesn't pull away. She was just very confused as to why she was being attacked by her girlfriend suddenly. "Why..?" 

_Because you're infuriatingly cute!_

"B-Because I'm a vampire!" Chika makes up an excuse befitting of the 31st of October, hoping You doesn’t point out how red her face has become.   

"You're not even in costume yet." You looks at Chika who was still in her casual wear as she rubbed her bitten arm gently, the part where Chika bit was turning red and a little swollen.

"Well, I'm gonna be a vampire!" Chika looks at You’s arm guiltily before trudging over to her closet to look for her cape, all while glancing back at You every now and then.

_I wanna bite every part of you..._

Chika hides her face behind the wooden cupboard door as her ears turned red and steam escaped her head.

_Ahhhh, what am I even thinking??_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****  
>  _Ahhh!_   
>    
>  **And now I want vampire Chika sucking You’s blood because that would be so cute and heart-racing and sexy and _ahhhh_.  >w< **
> 
>  
> 
> **A-Anyways! XD I hope y’all enjoyed this! You-chan isn’t the best at teasing so she does it naturally and Chika implodes on her own. XD I love blushy Chika-chan~ XD**
> 
>  
> 
> **Leave a comment if you like! :D**


	18. Halloween ChikaYou

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve got quite a bit of Halloween ideas.. OwO For ChikaYou.. :3 
> 
> May you enjoy ^w^

**Halloween  Couple Tees**

It’s Halloween and Chika and You both agreed to put on their couple t-shirt they bought the other day just meant for Halloween. They didn’t exactly decide then who would get which shirt, but Chika certainly already had an idea.

“C’mon, You-chan, surely you agree that I’m more of the brains, while you’re the brawn.” The orangehead smiles cheekily as she prods her girlfriend’s toned arm just to make her point. That, and You’s blushing indignantly expression is cute up close.

You didn’t really mind; whichever they wore; whether she got the t-shirt with the cartoon brain and printed words “THE BRAINS” just in case someone didn’t know what brains look like, _or_ the t-shirt with the love-struck zombie and it’s very prominent heart-eyes. You really didn’t mind… Until Chika decided to bring up reasons. You huffs and crosses her arms, turning away from the smiling way too smugly Chika.

“Aww, are you upset? Don’t be, You-chan~” Chika sings as she tries to get You looking her way.

“Nuh-uh. I don’t wanna see your face right now.” You takes a step away from Chika who kept trying to step in front of the ash-brunette who wanted to hide her pout.

Chika leans back after a few tries. “Oh, admit it, You-chan. You look just like this zombie when it comes to me! Lo-ve-stru-ck~♡” Chika winks and holds it there because she knew her girlfriend would turn around soon enough.

You whips around to see her girlfriend winking after singing each syllable of her tease and even had her hands put together to form a heart. You’s face turns a beautiful blood red and she was unable to refute or say anything in return. You was through and true a zombie for Chika as a zombie would for brains.

 

 

**Halloween Puns**

Chika has been high on tension and excitement ever since the 30th of October, and the 31st October didn’t reduce or change any of that energy inside the mikan-loving girl. Chika skips and dances around You with her ever-widening grin. “I wanna _boo_ you.”

You groans; the fact that Chika looked so proud of her bad Halloween puns didn’t make her life any easier. That look was against the rules! Why is Chika so cute? “I’m already yours, Chikachan. Stop _boo-ing_ me.”

Chika chuckles at You’s predicament. “But I love _boo~”_

You covers her blush-ignited face with both hands and whines. “Mou!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaahhhhhh..!! >x<
> 
> YouChika has took over my life..!! 
> 
> Happy Halloween everyone~ :P I hope y’all enjoyed your Halloween! And well, may this simple, everyday ChikaYou shenanigans make you smile~ ^w^ 
> 
> Leave me a comment if you like! XD


	19. You can't!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Out of season? But they are so cute I just wanna share it..! ><
> 
> May you enjoy~ XD

 

University may be busy schedules and a start to adult life, but the students don't let events escape them as the whole campus was coloured and decorated with everything spooky and screamed "Halloween is here; treat up or trick out!" The uniform enthusiast ash-brunette was without a doubt looking forward to all the various costumes everyone was gonna wear, the one she was gonna wear and of course, the costume her girlfriend was going to wear. 

However, Chika didn't reveal what she was going to be this Halloween, so You took it as a fun surprise and kept mum about hers too. 

 

The orangehead had a last minute paper to hand over to the professor, so she was up and early to complete this task before returning to her dormitory room shared with her girlfriend, thankfully. Not expecting You to be  _already_ dressed up, Chika opens the door. 

 

Chika's mouth drops agape, no drool (yet) and slams the room door close, lock flipped and gaze back on You. You who was currently dressed in a really sexy, flowy, black dress, the v-cut on the front allowing Chika to see all of You's "side mikans" round and clear,  soft and alluring. Hips pronounced as the silky fabric hugged You's waist and illegally flat stomach. Chika screams and tackles You down to the floor with every intention to make her change out of her costume.

 

"Wha- a- Chika-chan??" The ash-brunette blinks multiple times as the air was knocked out of her lungs from the sudden rugby tackle. One hand on the floor to attempt to prop herself, the other on Chika's back. 

"You can't! You can't! You can't!" Chika wailed and shook her head so hard her orange locks was turning into a lion's mane. 

"Huh? I can't what?" You is utterly confused where she is pinned down on the floor by Chika.

"Dress." Chika sits on You and points at the dress. "Too-"

_Sexy._

Chika doesn't say the word as her cheeks got redder. "You can't." Chika repeats feebly. 

Chika covers her blushing face with both hands. You doesn't quite understand the outburst but a blushing and flustered Chika makes You grin happy-silly. "What do you want me to wear for Halloween then?" You smiles up to Chika.

Chika doesn't lower her hands but she pouts after saying, "A potato sack."

"Eh?" You sweat drops at the image; that isn't very fashionable or scary in any way.

"So that no one can see you...  _mou!"_  Chika clambers off You (reluctantly). 

_You-chan you dense idiot! You should only dress sexily behind closed doors! Our door! Mou!_

Chika glares at You who stood up and straightened her dress a little, looking to Chika with a hint of mischief. 

_Why did you have to choose to be a beautiful and hot witch anyways? A pumpkin or box would've been better..._

"Chika-chan...do you...dislike my costume..?" You tugs shyly at her dress and bends a little forward, granting a greater view of her well-developed chest for Chika to see. 

The orangehead sucks a deep breath through her nose, eyes unable to keep away from gawking for a time before she whips her head around, body following after. "I-I-It's not that I-I don't like it... It's..." 

"It's..?" You prompts, leaning up against Chika's back that tenses. 

"It's inappropriate! Mou!!" Chika throws her hands into the air before running and diving under the covers. "Change or I won't go out with you!" 

You chuckles and gives her body a look. Was it really that bad? You shrugs and makes her way to her closet to grab a change of clothes; surely a plain tee is appropriate while she allowed Chika to choose her outfit for this year's Halloween. 

Chika had more things to say after. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Such as "Where's your pants, You-chan!" XD
> 
> Hope y'all enjoyed the chapter. :) 
> 
> Leave a comment if you like~ ^w^ Like what do you think is best costume for You and Chika? :D


	20. It's Pocky Day so kiss me!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought why not I'd do something for pocky day too. :) 
> 
> May you enjoy~ XD

Chika brandished the pocky stick at her girlfriend with an upset pout. You quirks an eyebrow upside down as she appraised the situation. You reaches over for the pocky. "Er...thanks?" 

"That's not it!" Chika stamps her feet and flailed her fists, pocky not in You's hands. 

You sweatdrops. "Wha...what is it then?" 

Chika squints at You. Steps towards You. Turns away from You. Spins back and growls at You. Looks away again and then thrusts the stick into You's mouth without warning. 

"Chi-Chika-chan??" You was utterly confused but she didn't dare bite down on the biscuit. 

"Pocky game." 

"Hwat?" 

"Pocky game, baka-You-chan. Today is pocky day!" 

"There was such a day?" You raises both eyebrows after removing the pocky stick from her mouth but seeing her girlfriend all flushed and fidgety made You stop to stare, memorize, and think. 

Chika constantly glanced at You, chewing her gums, wanting more than anything to feel You's lips on hers. But initiating a pocky game... Getting You to understand her... All those took a lot from the inexperienced to love teenager so she was stuck with pouting. 

You brings the pocky stick that had its chocolate scratched from its earlier entry to You's mouth, up to her line of sight. A soft gaze towards Chika and the ash-brunette smiles before putting the pocky back in her mouth. "Chika-chan..." 

The mikan-loving girl's cheeks burns redder at the sight of her girlfriend leaning over with a pocky in her mouth, half-closed blue eyes beckoning, fingers holding back some of her soft ash-grey hair, red lips eternally alluring... Chika moves closer, feeling the biscuit on her tongue she pauses. You takes a bite, mouth closing the distance without letting the pocky stick break from centre. Her gentle blue hues telling Chika to go over to her. Chika bites; twice. Cheeks redder. You grins for a split second before biting; larger, lips tickling Chika's. Eyes chuckling at Chika's surprised rubies. 

_"Kiss me."_ Chika's eyes demanded, shyness obvious. 

_"You kiss me."_ You purposefully withholds from giving what her girlfriend desperately wants. 

Chika puff her cheeks for a moment before stopping so that she doesn't break the connection. _"You-chan!"_

You grins,  _"Okay~"_

You presses her lips to Chika's, biting away the remaining pocky and swallowing in the next second, she licks Chika's lips and the orangehead gives access without questions. Growing dizzy from the way You's tongue enters her mouth to slide over her tongue and steal the small bits of pocky from her. Chika doesn't know when You finishes all the pocky, but she knows when You kisses her fully, lips suckling her own as Chika follows after, desperately, out of breath. Kissing You does so many things to her but she always wants it. Wants more. 

"You-chan..." Chika murmurs as her bleary eyes took in how sexy and annoying You smirking at her from below her was. 

"Yeah?" You nuzzles their noses as she pressed their lips sweetly together again. 

"Baka..." Chika lets go off her strength to rub her face clumsily over You's. 

You smiles, a short chuckle vibrates against Chika. "Love you too..." 

"Mmm..." Chika pushed her burning red ears against You's nape to hide her embarrassment and to hide her expression that was so, so, so much  _I love you, You-chan... My You-chan..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chika loves You so much I don't even know what words to use to describe that sometimes. =w= 
> 
> Hope y'all enjoyed this! :D 
> 
> Leave a comment if you like! Happy Pocky day!


	21. Hold me tight through the night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Cream: XD –chuckles- That’s a good draft! Now to expand it~ ;D
> 
> May you enjoy~ XD

The silence of the midnight apart from the unsynchronized breathing and quiet sounds some of the Aqours girls were making in their sleep after a tough first day of training camp filled the room of Takami Chika. And from the bed of Aqours' costume designer, the futon rustled as the ash-brunette turned in her sleep and moved out of the comforts of the blanket.

You sits up on her knees, her nose raises high as she sniffed the air. Her eyes still closed, she makes her way to where the familiar smell of her best friend was and climbs into Chika’s bed. She slips under the covers and her hands go around the sleeping orangehead’s waist.

Chika opens her eyes; she was awake the moment she felt a shift in her bed and her blanket got lifted, she was even more awake when warm, strong and warm arms she knew too well pulled her close and held her safe. Chika breathes out a long breath she was holding before when trying to second guess her bed intruder. Now that she knows it’s her girlfriend, her lips tugged upwards and she touches You's hands that hugged her.

“You-chan…Are you awake?” Chika whispers.

You hums drowsily after three seconds. “Mm…”

Chika pouts a little. She wants to hear You’s voice. “Are you awake? You-chan.”

You hums a respond again after some time, pressing her face closer to Chika’s nape from behind. Chika feels her heartbeat increasing in speed gradually with each hum and warm sensation that tickled Chika’s exposed skin. Chika attempts to calm her growing body heat before she turns around so that she can see her girlfriend’s face.

You’s serene and resting expression made Chika take a moment to just gaze at You. It’s always such a nice contrast to see You’s cheek muscle at rest instead of smiling or moving. It makes Chika want to see more of You, know more of You, experience more of You. Chika smiles a little more at the thought of learning more about You as they continue to live the future out together…As a couple… As inseparable partners…

Chika’s cheek was ablaze and she pressed her right palm to You’s stomach, wanting to feel less blushy by feeling You’s naturally warm body, and attempt to wake You from the prod too.

You remains asleep, however, so Chika pokes You’s cheeks instead. “You-chan…”

The ash-brunette wakes then and she blinks – once to adjust her eyesight to the night, a multitude of nervous blinks when she realizes how close Chika is and those soft, ruby irises staring at her. You’s cheeks illuminate the night.

Chika smiles, satisfied to be able to see her girlfriend’s beautiful blue hues in the middle of the night, and that You made it so that she’s not the only one with the racing heart and burning cheeks. “Morning, sleepyhead.”

You shrinks from embarrassment, though Chika presses herself closer to You immediately after, not wanting to be away from her favourite warmth. “M-Morning..?”

Chika grins at You’s soft stammering, hiding her desire to shout to the world about how illegally cute her girlfriend is when blushing and confused. “I’m gonna kiss you, okay?”

You gasps a little but nods her okay when Chika waited patiently. The orangehead presses her lips to You’s and pulls back. It was short, sweet, and loving. Chika and You both wished it lasted longer, wanted more of their lips on each other’s… But it wasn’t quite possible at the moment as Chika and You both were a blushing mess, their hearts thumping away in their chests. Chika grips the front of You’s shirt while hiding her face on You’s shoulder. You rubs her face on the crown of Chika’s head, breathing out her nose.

“I…I love you, Chika-chan…” The words, the emotions tumbled out of You’s tongue as she holds Chika closer to her.

The orangehead buries her face further against her girlfriend, murmuring “baka…baka You-chan…I do too…”

And they both fell asleep in each other’s arms until morning came.

 

* * *

 

 

When morning came, the rest of Aqours woke up before Chika and You did. And noticing You’s empty futon and the slumbering while cuddling pair was pretty much the first thing each and every one of them did.

Kanan smiles proud of her childhood friends.

Ruby lets out a short “piggii” before smiling sweetly at her seniors with love and admiration.

Hanamaru nudges Ruby’s shoulder with her own and she too smiles at her seniors.

Dia crosses her arms across her chest, shaking her head with a smile of approval.

“I got a good one of them sleeping together and holding hands~” Mari sings happily, boasting her ChikaYou collection after having added this new one.

Riko smiles, unwavering. “I’ve got one of Chika-chan lying directly on top of You-chan…for reasons.”

It was Chika jumping You in a childish manner before they turned off the lights to sleep on one of their sleepovers, but Riko snapped one which was so timely with Chika and You’s eyes closed and on the bed, it could be interpreted in other ways, almost. Mari’s eyes widened considerably at the juicy information.

Yoshiko walks back into Chika’s room and comments passingly, “I caught them kissing last night. Snapped a shot.”

“WHAT!?”

“HOW?!”

Yoshiko raises both eyebrows at her subunit mates; both way too high tension at seven in the morning and that look of _I must know how you got your hand on such a demonic level item now_ made the first-year rethink her choices of spilling about the fact that since she was on her shark hammock bed which gave her a view of ChikaYou from the top, she got a perfect shot of Chika giving You a chaste kiss in the middle of the night.

“Ways…” Yoshiko starts but-

Riko and Mari jump the Fallen Angel for her phone in her pocket, easily cracking the password (they knew) and sending the photo to the Guilty Kiss group chat. Another image they were certainly going to put up in the wedding reel for Chika and You; the couple they are proud to have watched the beginning of and are determined to see through their journey too. Yoshiko sweatdrops at the side; she understands but…

“Seriously?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, Yoshiko! 
> 
> ChikaYou is too adorable not to! XD hehe~
> 
> I hope y’all all enjoyed this! XD 
> 
> Leave me a comment if you like~ Let me know what you liked~ ^w^
> 
> With that, yousoro~~ XD


	22. Guilty Kiss Tradition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **When did I say ChikaYou was taking over my life again..?**
> 
> **I think a while back… and they still are. =w=**
> 
> **Hehe, may you enjoy~ XD**

The bus rattles and rumbles down the road towards the town side of Numazu and Yoshiko was fiddling with her phone, looking rather bored. Swiping past the voice recorder application, she clicks on it for fun’s sake to perhaps hear the sounds of inside the bus later; it could turn into a good SFX for her streaming too.

“Yoshiko-chan… Could I ask you something?”

The first year turns to the second year who spoke in that soft and unsure manner; whenever You takes that tone she knows it’s about that topic Yoshiko isn’t the best at but can’t help but offer her assistance to the poor senior who lacked courage to confess.

“Or tell you something? I don’t know…Something has been on my mind and I just wanna get it out, you know?” You’s eyebrows creased together and lips jutted outwards.

Yoshiko lowers her phone to her lap, the flashing LED light hidden away from You’s eyes. “Yeah?”

“It’s about Chika-chan.” You begins, putting a hand over her heart.

Yoshiko couldn’t help but smirk a little. “Why am I not surprise?”

You purses her lips at her junior before sighing, looking into the distance. Yoshiko isn’t surprised if You’s eyes were somehow projecting the mikan leader in front of those deep blue eyes, maybe hopping from an empty seat to another, turning about and waving at You or just standing there. Yeah, one Takami Chika standing anywhere within sight of You is enough to make You fall into a monologue of love. Speaking of monologues, Yoshiko focuses her attention back to You who have been rambling on.  

"And...you know? When Chika-chan smiles... I just... can't help but feel my heart flutter...or squeeze. I don't know. It's hard to explain...I just...fall harder and harder in love with her, you know?"

"Hmm...Mm? Ah, yeah. Just tell her you love her already." Yoshiko leans back in her seat with a proud smile that she gave the best advice You could possibly need.

"WHA- You know I can't do that, Yoshiko-chan!" You turns her body further to face Yoshiko and slam her hands on the space between them.

"Yohane."

"My heart might explode regardless of the outcome..." You shakes her head back and forth and Yoshiko could see the swimmer’s ears turning red already.

"She says yes, you descend to hell. She says no, you descend to hell?"

"Something like that."

"How about I send what you said to Chika for you?" Yoshiko chuckles and turns her phone around to see the recording at 8:34 minutes.

You's face morphed into one of pure horror. "You can't! No, no, no, no! Yoshiko-chan!"

"Yohane!"

"I'm not ready for this! Chika-chan is not ready for this!"

"Like you would know!" Yoshiko sits up while You was flailing her arms in front frantically.

"What do you mean? Just don't, please! I promise to confess soon!"

Yoshiko rolls her eyes at You’s promise and pleads. "Yeah, yeah, I won't. _I think she'll confess first though._ " Yoshiko mumbles under her breath.

"Huh?"

"Nothing."

 

* * *

 

 

Back in Yoshiko’s room, she gets comfortable on her computer chair before opening the messenger application and the group chat for Guilty Kiss: Guilty Everyday.

**FallenAngelYohane is now online.**

Yoshiko sees that her little demons are already online and chatting.

**Shiniest:** English Breakfast, madeleines and a side of You stress.

**SakuraPiano:** Really? 

**SakuraPiano:** I haven’t poured myself a drink yet. And dinner is just around the corner, so no snacks. But there’s a main course of Chika-chan stress here.

**Shiniest:** Pour yourself a drink, darling~

**Shiniest:** What’s going on there?

**SakuraPiano:** “How can I confess to You-chan?”

**SakuraPiano:** “What would You-chan think?”

**SakuraPiano:** “I don’t think You-chan thinks that way of me”

**SakuraPiano:** She’s spiralling into negativity and I have to help her not go too deep there.

**SakuraPiano:** I’ve poured myself a glass of water.

**Shiniest:** Oh dear…

**FallenAngelYohane:** My money is still on Chika confessing first despite You’s promise to confess.

**Shiniest: _WHAT!?_**

**SakuraPiano: _WHAT!?_**

**FallenAngelYohane:** Yup.

**SakuraPiano:** No.

**SakuraPiano:** Not yup

**SakuraPiano:** What happened? Tell me, Yocchan.

**Shiniest:** Yes. Tell us.

**FallenAngelYohane:** -sends the recording labelled Youfallingharderintohellagain-

**SakuraPiano:** That naming sense…

**FallenAngelYohane:** Just listen to it.

**FallenAngelYohane:** And don’t die.

**SakuraPiano:** -sends 10 emojis of deathonus- (which is a chibi Hanayo splayed on the floor with the words in blood reading “dare ga…”  

**Shiniest:** -sends 10 emojis of deathonus-

**Shiniest:** -sends 10 emojis of rabrainhearts- (which is an animated emoji of a rabbit throwing hearts up into the air that flutters down after)

**FallenAngelYohane:** What I told you not to, my little demons? Surely you’re not so weak?

**SakuraPiano:** I need to call You-chan.

**Shiniest:** Your pep talk. Then mine.

**Shiniest:** Wait, shouldn’t you talk to Chikachi instead?

**SakuraPiano:** j

**FallenAngelPiano:** j?

**Shiniest:** Riko has it bad.

**FallenAngelYohane:** Handling You isn’t easy.

**Shiniest:** Maybe I’ll call Chikachi~

**FallenAngelYohane:** I’ll go pour myself a drink

**SakuraPiano:** Back. I just called to tell You-chan she can do it.

**Shiniest:** _OH~_ How did it go~?

**SakuraPiano:** I could literally see her confused face. Lord help me.

**Shiniest:** -sends emoji of rolf- (which is Rin rolling and rolling while laughing with tears at her eyes)

**SakuraPiano:** It’s not a laughing matter. My money is on her.

**Shiniest:** Well, mine too.

**Shiniest:** I just happen to have loads of that.

**SakuraPiano:** Where’s Yocchan?

**Shiniest:** -sends a gif of a person pouring wine into a wine glass pyramid-

**SakuraPiano:** -sends a gif of a woman gasping in disbelief-

**Shiniest:** -sends an image of a person finger gunning with one hand, an exaggerated wink and the caption “YOU BETTER BELIEVE IT”-

**FallenAngelYohane:** Seriously?

**FallenAngelYohane:** -sends an image of herself holding up a glass of plain water-

**FallenAngelYohane:** I was thirsty

**Shiniest:** _OOOHHHH~_

**SakuraPiano:** -sends image of her wonderland smirk face-

**FallenAngelYohane:** If You isn’t the death of me, you guys are. Thanks a lot.

**Shiniest:** But aren’t you already fallen~? Dead~?

**FallenAngelYohane:** HEAR MY GROAN

**SakuraPiano:** Record it.

**Shiniest:** _OOOHHHH~_

**FallenAngelYohane:** GROANS

**FallenAngelYohane:** WHY RIRI

**SakuraPiano:** I need a way to distress too. Now Chika-chan is saying she’s going to do a dream prophecy.

**SakuraPiano:** Something about if she dreams of You-chan consecutively for a week she’ll be able to confess with a success rate of 80% or something.

**SakuraPiano:** Am I supposed to help her when I’m betting on You-chan?

**Shiniest:** Help her

**FallenAngelYohane:** Help her

**SakuraPiano:**._.

**Shiniest:** Remember, we win as long as they get together

**FallenAngelYohane:** Definitely

**SakuraPiano:** You’re right

**Shiniest:** (^_−)☆

**SakuraPiano is now offline.**

**FallenAngelYohane:** dinner now

**FallenAngelYohane:** ttyl

**Shiniest:** Ciao~

**FallenAngelYohane is now offline.**

**Shiniest is now offline.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Okay, this group chat thing is really fun to write?? XD**
> 
> **Guilty Kiss loving ChikaYou so much is so cute I don’t even—**
> 
> **But seriously. You loves Chika so much the feelings is just—**
> 
> **I can’t even complete my sentences now XD**
> 
> **I hope y’all enjoyed this chapter!**
> 
> **Leave me comments if you like! ^w^ Tell me what you like~**


	23. Because it’s Mikan Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When we say “mikan” it’s got to be Chika AND You, no~? ChikaYou, no? :P 
> 
> May you enjoy~ XD

“Ne, ne, You-chan~” Chika swallows the sweet piece of mikan her girlfriend just fed her and smiles at You with her huge and adorable smile which never fails to make You smile and fall a little more in love with the mikan-loving orangehead. “Do you know what day it is today?”

“Mm? Tuesday?” You blinks a few times for thinking purposes and so that she can pull her gaze away from the girl she’s so hopelessly in love with, and go back to peeling mikans for said girl to eat.

Chika shakes her head, grin ever wide and oblivious to the charms of her smile. “It’s a day I get to eat you~”

You drops the partially peeled mikan onto the table. “Eh!? Why?” You’s head jerks up to look at how serious her girlfriend was being, a blush already spreading across her pale cheeks.

Chika’s smile was unwavering though it now holds more mischief than innocence which the ash-brunette believed in a second ago. “Because~ Look at what you’re wearing~” Chika’s pointer finger playfully taps the air in You’s direction.

You does as she was told and looks down to her slightly baggy, long-sleeved, beige hoodie she has on; it was a really comfortable choice for the winter. You was going to ask Chika what her hoodie has to do with Chika suggesting “eating” her when her eyes super-focused onto the words printed on her lovable hoodie – “MIKAN”.

You’s look of realization was a big giveaway to Chika that her word-print t-shirt enthusiast girlfriend has got the message so Chika gropes the air mischievously, her eyes glinting with humour. “That’s right! Today is Mikan day! And You-chan so nicely wore your mikan hoodie-”

“You placed it out on the hanger for me to wear-” You’s face morphed into even more shocked realization once again making Chika smile even wider and somewhat evilly.

“Hehe~ Itadakimasu~” Chika winks and makes her way towards You.

“Wha- No, no, no. Chika-chan!” The ash-brunette tries to back away as fast as her athletic legs could bring her.

Chika, however, already anticipated that and grabbed her girlfriend’s ankles so that You will fall backwards onto Chika’s bed. The orangehead swiftly jumps to her feet and climbs onto You, straddling her girlfriend. “C’mon~ Gimme a kissu~”

“No! Don’t wanna! It’s embarrassing!” You protests and plastered her hands to Chika’s mouth to stop her girlfriend’s advancement at her.

Chika’s eyebrows furrowed as she didn’t like being denied by You and having already gone through this blushing-trying-to-escape You quite the number of times; Chika was experienced. She leans backwards enough to have You’s arms up in the air in surprise from the lack of contact and interlocks their hands to have You pinned to the bed. “What are you talking about, You-chan. We’ve kissed a million times now!”

Chika smiles a spirited smile – more than ready to fight for her kiss with You.

“No, we didn’t! It’s around one thousand and ninety-eight times, plus-minus the times you…” You trails off when her mind was assaulted by various memories of her kisses with Chika that were mind-melting, to say the least which caused her to be unable to keep a proper count on their kisses. “Chika-chan!”

“You counted?” Chika’s eyes were starry from glee.

“Ahhh. Let me go!” You put up a good fight against Chika who had an advantageous position; lifting Chika’s hands by the power of muscles and almost getting to turn to the side and make an escape.

Gravity was on Chika’s side though, so the orangehead got You properly back down where she wanted as she tightened her thigh’s hold on You’s sides too. Chika giggles, slightly out of breath but still happy. “Hehe~ Let’s make it two thousand today!”

You shook her head frantically, her ears burning crimson. “That’s way too many times in a day, Chika-chan!”

“It is?” Chika asks innocently; she couldn’t quite count at the moment (or any other moment).

“It’s… nine hundred and two kisses..!” You flailed from below Chika.

Chika smiles, unaffected by the number and throws in a suggestion. “Oh, we can count long kisses as ten?”

Chika swoops down fast to kiss You’s adorably red ears causing her girlfriend to shudder and shiver with no means of escape.

“Ch-Chika-chaaaan..!” You whines weakly, she was red from the neck up but still going against Chika’s assaults.

Chika laughs and keeps trying to steal kisses all over You. One on You’s left cheek. Another on You’s right cheek.  Both rosy and sweet but still not You’s lips. Murmuring and nibbling You’s sensitive ears got Chika herself even more excited but You still wouldn’t let down her guard. Chika went lower and munched You’s neck a few times, everywhere, then the ash-brunette’s nose because of a miss. Chika was kissing wherever she could, they were all good but those desired lips was somehow evading Chika to the point that she was panting and getting almost annoyed at You’s resistance to letting her get a kiss. “Mou! You-chan!”

They wrestled until You promised to let Chika kiss her and Chika promise that it’ll only be one kiss. 

The count to Chika and You kissing is now one thousand, one hundred and twenty-eight. (3 long, wet kisses Chika could not help take and You could not help but reciprocate this sweet, mikan day).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of me wants to expand on that 3 long, wet kisses they shared. I’m sure you can imagine just from that statement like how You brings to mind her many kisses with Chika without even trying. XD 
> 
> But well, I’ll write a good kiss scene for ChikaYou again some time soon. ;D hehe~ 
> 
> I hope y’all enjoyed this Mikan on ChikaYou day! OvO I mean ChikaYou on Mikan Day! XD 
> 
> Leave me comments if you like~ ^w^ (And have a whole basket of mikans! We’ve got plenty to go around~)


	24. Chika Likes It Hot (For You, With You, To You)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone missed ChikaYou yet? :)
> 
> May you enjoy~ XD

Watanabe You was cold. The weak to the cold ash-brunette was not one to complain about the cold often, but this winter day was exceptionally colder. No matter how she tries to warm herself up by pacing around the space in her girlfriend’s room to generate warmth in her body, she could not stop her teeth from chattering and she sneezes various times. And this was in spite of all the layers of winter wear.

“Aaaa—Ahkuchoo!” You sniffles loudly, her nose growing red as she rubs her shoulders for sparse warmth. “It’s sooooo c-c-c-cold…”  

Chika witnesses just how cold the ash-brunette was and so she throws out the suggestion to curl up by the portable heater she can nab from somewhere in the inn, with her huge, mikan printed, certified fluffy, blanket. “Hey, You-chan, wanna go snuggle with me? Heater and blankets provided.”

You sits on the floor, back against Chika’s bedside before she nods to the orangehead. “Yeah…S-S-Sure… Anything to not be cold.”  

Chika grins devilishly at You’s careless declaration, the shivering ash-brunette does not notice, so Chika saves the moment of triumph to be celebrated after she executes her devious idea. She jogs outside to grab the heater and was quick with her hands to wrap the fluffy blanket around You and herself.

“Ahh~” You sighs blissfully, feeling warmth actually staying and loving the fact that Chika was close and by her side.

Chika observes her girlfriend getting comfortable under the blankets before she starts peppering kisses on You’s neck and then nibbling down to You’s collarbone; eliciting the exact reactions she expects You to give her.

“Wh-Wh-What are you doing, Chika-chan!?” You shudders; not from the cold anymore, it was from her love for Chika causing her to shake in anticipation for what’s to come.

Chika simply smiles at You. “Warming you up, You-chan~ Do you feel warm?”

The way Chika’s eyebrows knitted in proud determination causes You’s cheeks to flush redder and it took a lot from her to admit. “Very warm…”

Chika grins pleased. “Good.”

The orangehead slips her hands under You’s thick layers of jacket, cardigan and cotton tee to touch her girlfriend’s body, sending yet another excited shiver through You’s system and the ash-brunette wriggles millimetres away from Chika.

“Ch-Chika-chan…”

Chika responds to You’s needy whimper by leaning over You and brushing her lips over the swimmer’s jawline, her very warm hands resting on You’s sexy hips, before whispering huskily, “”It’s only gonna get hotter, You-chan. You want it right?”

Chika’s smug smile was doing a lot to You but she could only mumble due to how embarrassed she was feeling. “Mmph… …I do…”

Chika beams; sly and happy as she continues to sensually and slowly assault You; all with the sole purpose (or excuse) of letting You feel hot (and bothered; insert Chika’s sneaky wink). You certainly forgot about the cold this winter night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May we all feel hot and loved on this second last day of 2018, yeah? ^w^ 
> 
> I’m yousoro-ing my way into the new year. Hehe~ 
> 
> I hope y’all enjoyed this chapter! 
> 
> Leave a comment if you like! XD And I’ll see you next chapter! :D 
> 
> Miyuki sends you her love and thanks for a great 2018! :’D hehe~


	25. I think you just...fell for me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Absence makes the heart grow fonder? Is so true.**
> 
> **Not enough ChikaYou in my life. XD**
> 
> **Want. To. Write. For. Them. Ahhh.**
> 
> **May you enjoy~ XD**

“Hurry, You-chan, hurry!” Chika calls from the bottom of the stairs, waving for her best friend to pick up the pace as they had to catch the last bus over to her place.

“I’m coming, I’m—WAH!” You who was skipping steps as she rushed down the steps accidentally slips and was falling forwards, fast towards the floor.

Chika who was looking up at You didn’t waste a single second in spreading her arms and catching You into a princess carry since the ash-brunette turned her body naturally to not fall face first. “Phew…You-chan…I think you just…”

You was blinking rapidly to calm her racing heart from her “near death” experience while Chika’s expression gradually changed from shocked, panicked, relieved and then cheeky. You turned to face her best friend who just left her sentence hanging and immediately had a strong gut feeling she did not want to know.

And Chika says it. “…fell for me.”

You groans and wriggles in Chika’s hold. “Put me down..!” The ash-brunette really does not want Chika looking at her face right now.

Chika laughs, not letting go and loving how her best friend was adorably red. “You can’t un-fall from me.”

“There’s no such word. Put me down!” You tries pushing Chika’s shoulders but the orangehead was surprisingly tough and strong in this very moment.

Chika could not stop her laughs as she adjusted her hold on her best friend to be more secure. “Once fallen, never shy.”

“What are you even saying?? Stoppp, Chika-chan!” You’s ears were red too and she would do anything to get off Chika’s princess hold and horrible attempt at wordplays.

“You know? I’m turning it opposite. You’ve fallen for me, and you totally don’t have to be shy around me. About it.” Chika explains and the ash-brunette gives up her futile struggle to get out of her best friend’s grasp.

“We’re gonna miss the bus.”

“Oh shoot! Hold on tight, You-chan!” Chika starts running while carrying a surprised You.

“No, wait. I can run-”

“No time for that!” Chika cuts the ash-brunette off, her oh so wide smile enough evidence for You to know that Chika have zero intentions of catching that bus, and just wants to continue teasing her.

You huffs, pressing her head close to Chika’s chest where the orangehead’s racing heartbeat could be felt. “Why did I have to fall for you..?”

Chika can try to blend and hide her blushing face as a red from running face, but she wasn’t fooling herself at all; nervous sweaty palms, happy racing heart and a dorky, wide smile for having You, the only person who understands and puts up with her puns, plus was really warm to carry (Chika notes). Yup, Chika too have fallen head over heels for her best friend.

_“Because we’re meant to be…”_ Chika thinks but not tell.

They ended up walking home together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Did you enjoy it~? *w* hehe~**
> 
> **Chika and You have that comfortable and adorable relationship where they tease each other to a great extent but know that they can’t truly dislike it anyways. XD**
> 
> **Leave a comment if you like! (I will soar to the skies and back from them. Because I’ve missed you all so much too! Ahh. 2019 ChikaYou reviews. Mm. :3C)**


	26. Dumbbells, Almost Kisses, Huffs and Puns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ChikaYou ga tarinai! (Not enough ChikaYou!) XD 
> 
> May you enjoy~ :D

“Alright! I’m going to get a whole lot of inspiration and write today!” Chika pumps her fists into the air; rallying her focus and to get a good stretch too.

_At You-chan’s place, I’m sure I’ll be able to get the oomph that’s missing!_

You chuckles from behind as she watched the stray water droplets from Chika’s wet hair landing on her room’s floor. Drying most of her hair, mostly, she places the towel over her best friend’s head and started drying the orangehead’s too.

Chika laughs, stepping back and forth, body vibrating from laughter, simply making it hard for the ash-brunette to dry her hair.

_Ehehe~ was my hair that wet?_

“Hey. Stay still, won’t ya.”

Chika giggles. “It’s ticklish.”

“No, it’s not. Mou.” You shakes her head, smiling at her best friend’s silly shenanigans; but she’d probably do that too if Chika was trying to dry her hair. You wonders for a moment why they would. But it’s inconsequential; most importantly is that the two of them are enjoying the moment, right?

_You-chan is concentrating so much just to dry my hair…_

“There, all dry now.” You grins at the ends of Chika’s hair, no more shower water dripping off the tips.

_Oh, feels good to have hair mostly dried._

Chika beams. “Thank yo- uu”

_Eh?_

You laughs out loud after playfully pushing a fistful of wet towel in Chika’s face. “Pay back for earlier.” You back steps away from Chika who tried to swipe at her, mirth in her blue hues.

_You-chan!_

“Get back ‘ere, You-chan!” Chika chases while You dodges; the two best friends pouting and laughing respectively. “You can’t esca- waa!”

“Chika-chan!?”

_Ouch… …?_

The orangehead who was tunnel-vision on her best friend accidentally kicks onto the dumbbells on the floor, causing her to fall forwards, pushing You onto the bed and her on top. Chika’s face was mere centimetres away from You’s; eyes wide, breath hitched, cheeks red… Chika wonders if she looked as mesmerizing as her best friend.

_You-chan…_

Entranced, Chika lowers her body another centimetre closer before abruptly pushing herself up, craning her neck far away from You’s face; not wanting to make eye contact.   

_Wh-Wh-What was I trying to do?? Kiss Y-You-chan??? Ehhhh???_

“Chika-chan-”

“Ahhh. It’s all that _dumb_ bell’s fault!” Chika still refused to look at her best friend.

The ash-brunette sits up with a lopsided smile. “The dumbbells aren’t dumb, Chika-chan.”

“…”

Chika’s ears were burning hot from thinking about _wanting_ to kiss her best friend seconds ago…even now…

_Why is my heart beating so fast? And why do I…_

Chika glances back at You and juts her lips out indignantly, eyebrows furrowed.

_Why is You-chan just sitting there making me want to…want to…tackle her and- ahh, mouuuu!!_

“It’s dumb today, okay? Sheesh.” Chika pushes against You’s shoulders to make her best friend fall back onto the bed again.

You chuckles, hands on Chika’s back by reflex when made to fall backwards. “Okay.”

Chika breathes out her nose noisily and huffs in You’s face.

_Baka You-chan…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Chika-chan, blushing, in love and in denial.**
> 
> **You-chan, blushing, sweet and caring, (in love and in denial ;D).**
> 
> **Hope y’all enjoyed this!**
> 
> **Leave a comment if you like! XD (Chika’d be here _attempting_ to calm her racing heart. Hehehe)**


	27. Comfy and Cuddle-able

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never quite enough ChikaYou right? XD
> 
> May you enjoy~

"You look so comfy and cuddle-able." Chika comments; tone as though she said something profound. 

You shakes her head where she hangs her blazer at her wardrobe door, smiling. "That's a weird thing to say to your best friend, Chika-chan." 

"Is it?" The orangehead rocks her body back and forth where she sits cross legged on her best friend's bed. "It's the truth though..." Chika stops rocking and climbs off the bed, slowly making her way to You who has turned around to look at her. 

"What are you doing?" You's eyebrow arched upwards as she grins slightly; not thinking much of her best friend closing the distance between them. 

Chika returns a playful grin as she bends forwards, putting on a cute, begging expression. "May I..? Hug and cuddle with you? You really look so comfy." 

You chuckles as she leans away from Chika who have already wrapped her arms around You's waist and was attempting to press her entire body against You's front. "I don't even understand what looking comfy is?" 

"You just are. C'mon~ Accept your fate as a cuddle-able human and let me~~" Chika plops her face against the swimmer's chest and rubbed up and down pleadingly. 

You find her cheeks growing warmer but she ignores it as she hugs Chika, walking the two of them back to the bed. "Oh, alright...Just for a bit, okay?" 

"Yay!" Chika cheers and pulls her best friend down onto the bed with a laugh. 

You had a mini heart attack from the sudden fall but joins the mikan-loving girl's infectious laughter soon after. "Mou, Chika-chan!" 

Chika smiles up at You, hands back around You's waist and back, tugging You down to lay atop her. "Mm~ Comfy, cuddle buddy~" 

You sighs, relaxing in Chika's hold. "You're comfy too." 

Chika chuckles, moving a little more to snuggle and get even more comfortable with You. "We should do this more often then." 

"Mm...is it not weird for best friends to be doing this?" You questions; though her voice was a slow, calm drawl as she melded into a single cuddle pile with Chika. 

"You're overthinking things...This is normal for us." Chika reaches up to pat You's head twice before resuming the best embracing position. 

You hums against Chika's shoulders. "Alright...Everthing you say goes, Chika-chan." 

Chika smiles, satisfied and absolutely comfortable. And the two best friends takes a short nap in each other's arms after that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I, for one, agree a 100 and 1÷ with Chika that You looks super comfy and cuddly. But this goes for Chika too. Put them together and we get the best cuddle pile out there. XD hehe~
> 
> Hope y'all enjoyed this! *O* 
> 
> Leave a comment if you like~ :D (Chika and You will be cuddling while waiting for them! Hehe~)


	28. Your heart is mine so I’ll keep stealing those lips too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chika chases away You’s doubts and takes some kisses while she’s at it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a mini continuation of “Yō’s Valentine” by BreadLesBean _(hope you like this!)_ , which just popped into my mind after I read it. :P 
> 
> Probably cos I needed more fluff. Hahas. May you enjoy~ XD

You fidgets where she sits on the beach, a little hesitant to voice her queries. "...Why was Riko-chan out jogging so late?"

Chika hums as she recalls Riko's explanation to when she asked why Riko was jogging earlier. "She said Yoshiko-chan made her eat all the test chocolates and even the actual Valentine's day chocolate consecutively..."

It took You a moment to understand what was wrong with eating chocolates before she realizes Riko's situation was more detrimental as the pianist doesn't exercise much on a daily basis.  "...Oh."

Chika nods. "Yup, she's a little pudgy now." 

You nods once then chews her gums, hesitant about her next question and sad when she thinks back to that scene. "Why did she hug you?"

Chika smiles at You, a glimmer in her ruby eyes as she nods towards the swimmer. "To wish me luck in confessing to dense o You-chan here." 

You blushes and looks at the sand instead of Chika's teasing grin. "Sorry..."

Chika leans in swiftly and steals You's second kiss. 

You's blue eyes widened in shock. “What was that for!”

Chika giggles at You’s adorable reaction. “I love you, You-chan.”

You turns red to the ears just from those three words. “... I know that...”

Chika puts her face in front of You; barely any distance between them as You blinks, cross-eyed to be able to see Chika somewhat properly. “How about you?” 

You pouts as she tries to look away; her heartbeat reaching a ridiculous speed because of everything Chika does and says to her. “Isn't that obvious...”

Chika snickers; even if she can tell that You does love her back, she wants to hear it directly; clearly. You blushing is a good bonus from it. “Nope. You got to tell me.”

You breathes out heavily and weakly glares at Chika, her face growing redder with each passing second and she tries her best to tell Chika how she feels about her childhood friend. “I lo...lo...love you...Chika-chan...”

Chika beams and takes You's third kiss as a quick peck on the swimmer’s lips before hugging You tightly. “Love you too! Hehe~ ♡♡♡”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I headcanon that Chika is the one who steals/takes kisses from You whenever she feels like it. XD Cos I also headcanon that our adorable cinnamon roll – Watanabe You is bad at initiating couple-ly acts as she gets overly conscious of them~ :P 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this tiny short~ :P 
> 
> Leave me a comment if you like! And I’ll see you next ChikaYou story~ ;D


	29. You's Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I’ll tell you my secret~ *O***
> 
> **-lowers voice to a secretive whisper- _I will keep writing ChikaYou and KotoHono and I wish for more prompts/requests for them~ (* >ω<)_**
> 
> **Now, May you enjoy~ XD**

“Hurry You-chan, hurry!” Chika screams as she runs her max speed, hands thrusting back and forth in exaggeration. 

You turns her head behind to see how far her girlfriend is from her and to see how far Riko is from them as she keeps up her own quick pace. “You're the one who needs to hurry. Turn right at the bend okay?” 

Chika huffs as she tries to catch a quick breath before picking up the pace again; she really didn't want to get left behind by her athletic partner and to be caught by the angry redhead they were teasing earlier - that was only angry and chasing them because they were teasing her. But reasons, reasons. For now, Chika simply wants to reach a safe point for them to rest their legs. 

Turning right equated to a 3 fork junction - you can choose to turn left, right or forward. Before Chika could even decide, You pulls the orangehead towards the gym storeroom, whispering, “We can hide here.”

Chika breaks into a smile at what a genius her girlfriend is and she used that burst of energy to overtake the high diver and pointed to the vault. “Let's hide here. Quick!”

You nods as she lifts the top and followed Chika in climbing in before capping it. 

There wasn't much space in the jumping vault for two, so Chika had her legs spread to each side of the box while You kneeled in the middle, her hands positioned on each side of the orangehead to keep her hunched position. 

Usually, one might find this very uncomfortable but when You and Chika made eye contact, knowing they are safe from their enraged friend outside, and they shared a short laugh and love-struck stare, they both breathed out a slow, relieved breath and relaxed - finding solace just by being together. 

In the cramped small space provided in the jumping vault, Chika stares at You for a time, taking in the features of her girlfriend, hearing her own heart thumping in her chest made Chika want to just say something, so she breaks the silence with, “Tell me a secret, You-chan.”

You blinks a few times, for registering the orangehead’s request and then to think up of various things she could perhaps say. “I...don't have anything you don't know about...”

“That pause isn't helping your case of being a bad liar, You-chan.” Chika squints at the clearly lying diver who could not even look her in the eye now. Chika pouts then smirks, adamant to get an answer.

You presses her lips in a straight line and averts her gaze further away from Chika's red eyes boring into her; it’s times like this that You would have a love-hate relationship with Chika’s tenacity.

“I...” You's cheek pinkens a notch. “I can't live without you...”

Chika's heart skips a beat as a slight warmth spread across her body but she puts on a small smile instead. “I know that.”

“... See what I mean?” You was obviously hoping to make her girlfriend drop the case of asking for a secret from You as her wide and hopeful smile indicates.

Chika always knows, so Chika shakes her head with that knowing smile. “Nuh-uh. You're gonna tell me a secret of yours.”

You breathes out heavily and bites her bottom lip, her face growing redder; following her earlier line of thought to give her next ‘secret’. “I...would do anything for you. Even commit murder if you asked me to.” She answers in an unexpectedly serious tone.

Chika tugs You's uniform top subconsciously, takes a moment to compose herself before giving You a wider smile. Even if she knew how deeply in love You is with her, it still is something different hearing it from the actual person. “Knew that. And I'd kill or steal for you too, kay? We'd be partners in crime!”

You chuckles at the enthusiasm in Chika's voice. “Shh. We're hiding from Riko-chan remember?” 

Chika blinks in surprise, having forgotten the reason she was in a small box with her girlfriend during their lunch break. “Ah, right. Now tell me your secret.”

You shakes her head, closes her eyes and looked away. Must she really reveal her secret to Chika? You starts hesitantly, “...I...”

“You..?” Chika's eyes glowed with anticipation. 

“I want to start a family with you...”

Chika gaped and felt her stomach tighten at You's admission to wanting to marry her, have children with her and love her till the ends of time; and You herself was growing dangerously red, Chika could probably see steam rising from the ash-brunette's head soon. "You-chan..." 

"Yeah..?" You croaks; where did all the moisture in her mouth evaporate to?! Her hands pressed harder against the flooring of the box; nervous.

Chika blushes a beautiful pink, making You feel like engulfing the orangehead in a bear hug but holds back for her heart probably can't stand being closer than their closeness now. 

Chika’s lips twitched a few times, chewing and un-chewing her gums a few times as she considered voicing what she feels. “I like your secret. Count me in.”

You swallows hard, licking her lips several times for moisture that just disappears the very next second and due to her awkwardness. Her blue eyes shimmered with all her emotions of love for Chika. “You mean it..?”

Chika laughs, wraps her hands around You's waist to pull her silly girlfriend over. Her own red eyes commanding her girlfriend to lean down, and Chika whisper into You's burning red ears. “Yes, I do.” And she pecks an airy kiss beside the entrance of the swooning ash-brunette's right ear. 

You buries her blushing face on Chika's shoulder for the rest of the break to calm her racing heart and desire to cry out loud that Chika is truly hers and loves her the way she does. 

Chika herself has her arms wrapped around You, hugging her close, crumpling her girlfriend's uniform as she too needed to bring her heartbeat to a normal speed and quell the strong desire to get You to kiss her on the lips. 

“ _I can't wait to grow up and marry you, Chika-chan..._ _”_ You rubs her face against Chika’s shoulder, her eyes shut tightly while making soft, muffled noises of love for her Chika.

_“_ _I want to be your wife too, You-chan…_ _”_ Chika shifts her head to brush against You’s soft grey tresses and consciously willed herself to not attempt to break the mood for _that kiss_ she wants. It can wait. She’s got a lifetime of You to spend with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **: > Truth be told, You’s secret from Chika has only 2 routes – one is rather angsty and then we have fluff. You can guess why I would choose fluff instead. =w= **
> 
> **A-ny-ways~ *O* Did you like it? Did you love it? I hope you enjoyed this! To Anonymous-chan who requested this~ and to anyone who read this~ (** **๑** **>** **ᴗ** **<** **๑** **)**
> 
> **Leave me your thoughts of it if you like~ hehe~ ^w^ Any and all are greatly appreciated! :D**
> 
> **See you next story!** **（＾** **∀** **＾）ゞ**


	30. Sometimes all you need is a reliable girlfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wrestling with a jelly FOR 10 MINUTES made Chika furious. You knows just what to do to let her girlfriend be all happy again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -heavy pouting-
> 
> May you enjoy… =3=

“Uggghhhhh….Nnnn…Grrrrr….Arghhhh…Mou!!” Chika groans and grumbles and growls before she throws the jelly with the tattered plastic cover from all her attempt of using her nails and teeth to get it to open across the living room.

“I just want to eat jelly on a hot day and it’s like that’s so much to ask for! Gaahhh!” Chika huffs and glares at the infuriating jelly lying on the floor – looking fine as though mocking the orangehead’s efforts. “Grrr, I hate you.”

Chika stomps off to sulk.

.

.

.

You opens the door to the shared apartment with Chika, placing the keys on top of the shoe cabinet as she calls,  “I’m home~”

The ash-brunette blinks and accesses the situation when she doesn’t get a happy “welcome home, You-chan” or even see her girlfriend’s shadow. “Did Chika-chan go out?”

You wonders aloud but soon notices the uneaten jelly on the floor and she could feel Chika’s presence in the house – sure to still be fuming. You smiles to herself, knowing what she has to do.

“Chi~ka-chan~”

“Hmmrrnnmmm…” The orangehead sounds from where she was angrily squashing and un-squashing her plushie.

You raises an eyebrow at her sulking girlfriend who looks up at her with red eyes turning a tad less upset but still clinging onto that negative emotion. The swimmer smiles understandingly as she makes her way to Chika, taking a seat beside her. “Here.”

Chika looks to You’s hand, revealing the jelly that got her this infuriated. “I hate it. I don’t want it.”

You chuckles, moves the jelly away from Chika’s line of sight only to rather easily open it. Chika’s eyes widen at the sight but pouts hard; not wanting to admit defeat and accept the jelly. You offers it again with that gentle smile Chika likes. “C’mon. Say ah~?”

Chika chews the inside of her mouth; weighing her options. Sighing, she gives in. Eating the jelly would be revenge…and her girlfriend is feeding it to her – why say no to that, right? “Ah…”

You chuckles softly. “Delicious?”

“So-so.”

The ash-brunette puts the empty jelly case into the plastic bag that has been in her hands and she ruffles in it before taking out a cup of glistening with water vapour on the outside, sweet mikan-flavoured pudding. Chika’s mouth was beginning to water already. You’s blue eyes twinkles knowingly. “I bought each of us one from the convenience store.”

Chika swallows in anticipation. Ruby eyes hungry as she looks to You for permission.

You beams. “For you~”

Just as You opens the pudding for Chika, the orangehead puts her plushie to the side and climbs onto You’s lap, sitting facing the swimmer. “Chika-chan?”

“Feed me.” Chika demands as she puts her hand lazily around You’s shoulders.

The ash-brunette resigns to her fate and obliges despite having to fight her growing blush on an already hot day. But what’s a little heat, drumming heart and blush-covered face in exchange for Chika’s joyous mood and smile? Nothing You won’t do for her girlfriend.

“Mm~” Chika mews happily with each bite. She takes the spoon from You halfway through the feed her favourite person in the world, You chuckles as she accepts the scoop.

When done, Chika hugs You, pressing her cheek to You’s shoulder. Breathing slow. “You-chan…”

“Mm?” You hums as she puts the empty pudding case away in the plastic bag and aside.

“Thank you…”

You could hear Chika’s pout, probably still indignant about the jelly, and a dash of embarrassment from behaving so needy. You rubs Chika’s back comfortingly.  “Anytime.”

Chika smiles; yup, most favourite, most special, most loved person in the world to Chika is You.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired from my personal experience of fighting with a jelly, but minus the sweet and capable You-chan. =3= where’s my You-chan~? (and jelly)
> 
> XD Mm~ I hope y’all enjoyed the read! Maybe it’s relatable too? Hahas. :P
> 
> Leave me a comment if you like~ (Chika will be spoiled by You here, sitting in her lap and getting hugs~ while waiting for your thoughts! :D)


	31. It's all your fault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 38\. “You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a cute prompt, isn’t it? :P I hope you like it, Cream! 
> 
> May you enjoy~ XD

 “So you’ve to take note of your mathematics grades, okay Takami? And…”

Chika nods to the teacher though her mind was elsewhere.

_I feel like this teacher has been talking for half an hour already…Will You-chan be bored waiting for me outside..?_

“Okay. Be sure to revise and do your homework.”

Chika breaks into a smile that the nag was finally over and she gives a more enthusiastic nod. “Understood, teacher. Can I- May I go now?”

The teacher sighs; not needing to ask to know that the orangehead did not want to hear any more. “Alright. Head home before dark.”

“Kay~” Chika hurries out the teacher’s lounge.

_Yosh! Here I come, You-chan! Sorry for the wait!_

Chika jogs to the school gate where her girlfriend would be waiting but she slows to a stand when she notices a bunch of girls surrounding the ash-brunette – and they were laughing and smiling. Chika pouts at the scene.

_… And here I was feeling bad for making you wait. Yet you’re happily chatting with a bunch of fangirls.  
_

The orangehead stares from the side; feeling upset that her girlfriend’s attention wasn’t on her, those sky blue eyes weren’t looking at her.

_How should I make my presence known…_

Chika’s teeth play with her bottom lip as her mind juggled a few ideas to approach You and get her away from the group of people who shouldn’t be there – in Chika’s honest opinion. One idea stays in the orangehead’s mind and since she could not be bothered to think of more, she goes with it.

Taking long strides over to You, Chika executes her dramatic entry that was guaranteed to capture all of You’s attention – tripping herself to fall headfirst in the swimmer’s direction.

You notices Chika approaching but was shocked into action when her girlfriend started falling. You hurriedly catches Chika so her girlfriend won’t meet the floor.

“Ch-Chika-chan!? Are you okay?” You searches Chika’s face for signs of harm or exhaustion or anything, her voice thick with concern. A few seconds of appraising and You scoops Chika up into a bridal carry, and she carries her off, giving the fangirls a brief smile before giving all of her attention to bringing her girlfriend away.

_Uu…You-chan…of all the many ways you can bring me away, you choose to carry me like this!_

A good five minutes of walking later, You slows her pace considerably and breaks the silence, "So, how long are you gonna pretend to be unconscious?" 

_You-chan knew!_

Chika opens her eyes reluctantly with a huge duck-billed pout and drawled out grunt. 

_If you knew, you could have said something earlier…_

You couldn't keep it in anymore and she chuckles, those chuckles turning into full body laughter. Chika's face bursts into hot flames of embarrassment. 

"D-don't laugh!" 

_Mou, You-chan!!!_

The ash-brunette could not stop her laughing as she keeps a firm hold of Chika. "I...can't..." You speaks in between the laughter bubbling out of her.  "You fainted... straight into my arms..."

"Uuu....." Chika pulls at You's blazer since she could practically do nothing else. She already did the deed and has to suffer the embarrassing consequences. 

"You know, if you wanted my attention...you didn't have to go to such extremes..." You blinks some tears of joy that have appeared from all her laughing; though she was unable to wipe it off since her hands were busy carrying her girlfriend. 

"Ahhh, it's all your fault okay! Here I was worried that I kept You-chan waiting for too long and you'd be bored outside. Yet..! Yet you were happily chatting with a bunch of other girls!" Chika harrumphs after a whole lot of pulling at You's blazer to the point that it was out of place and crumply - You, of course, does not mind one bit. 

_You should know by now that I’d be jealous!_

The ash-brunette smiles widely at her adorable girlfriend being all sweet and jealous and unreasonable but cute. 

"Stop grinning!!" 

"Don't ask for the impossible, Chika-chan~ And you know..." You trails off to capture the orangehead's interest which works as Chika waits, wide-eyed still pouty. 

"I may not have been too bored waiting for you, but I can only have the most fun when I'm spending it with you, Chika-chan. Not any other girl." You finishes with a gentle and charming smile. 

Chika swallows then groan and flails about in You's arms. "Let me go...baka-You-chan! Pervert!"

_Stupid charming You-chan!_

"Eh? Why?" 

"Flirt! Playgirl!" 

_Always making my heart go doki-doki! Mou!!_

Chika's rough flailing leaves You with little choice but to carefully let Chika be back on the floor, though she keeps their hands connected as the orangehead calls her many things she believes she's not. 

"Chika-chan? I truly mean what I say...And if I only ever tell you these things...Surely you can't call me a flirt that way." You says in a rather sad tone, lips almost a tiny, hurt frown.

Chika puffs her red cheeks out and lowers her gaze, mumbling indignantly. "I don't care...baka." 

_You should be the one asking for forgiveness here…Why are you making me feel bad?_

You breathes a sigh of relief out her nose as she could tell that Chika doesn't mean any of the titles labelled on her a moment ago, and the way Chika was squeezing and tugging her hand closer to her means Chika loves her just as much as she does for her mikan-lover. You giggles again. 

Chika blushes more at that.

_Mou…Why is You-chan so cute when vulnerable? And that giggle is just against the rules…_

Chika squeezes You’s hand harder, reflecting the tight squeeze of her heart as her love for You grows yet again. Thinking back, Chika knows why she would feign fainting to get You’s attention, it truly is the best method to getting closer to her girlfriend. Chika gives You a sideward glance and a small but hugely in love smile.

Seeing You looking right at her and a full-blown smile appearing just for her, Chika can’t help but feel happiness enveloping them.

_Yeah_ _, You-chan is my girlfriend an_ _d only mine. No one else’s._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna write more!! @w@ 
> 
> But first, some blushy Chika feign fainting into her girlfriend’s fit arms~ mm~ www hehe~ 
> 
> Hope y’all enjoyed this! *O* 
> 
> Leave me a comment if you like~ :P (I’ll be catching Z’s and dreaming of ChikaYou~ :P hehe~)


	32. You looks at Chika /like that/ and Chika likes it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a while…OxO 
> 
> May you enjoy! :D

Chika has been noticing something. Something that gets her heart picking up in speed and for her to feel utterly self-conscious. Chika tried to ignore it but once she has noticed this, it just became more obvious.

_…_

The Leader of Aqours breathes out her nose noisily; her lips jut out in a pout as she lets her eyes come to a stop on her best friend, a distance away, dancing.  She breathes out her nose once more.

_Baka You-chan…_

Chika grimaces as she glares at the ash-brunette who was now preoccupied with practicing the dance for their next live performance. The orangehead just finished her set of self-practice so she gave herself the green light to take a break. In the meantime, she chooses to use it to pout at the reason for her self-consciousness.

_Hmph…You-chan won’t really look over when I’m clearly looking at her so…_

Chika proved this fact at least thirty times in a span of two days already but she still likes to test it out. She faces away, seemingly looking towards the third years but in truth, her concentration was focused on catching You do _that thing_.

_Any time now…I’m sure…_

And as predicted and proven, You turns does one last set of the dance before calling a break for herself. She doesn’t move away from her spot of the school’s roof, but her eyes were on Chika. The orangehead could feel the stare. You’s gaze softens and Chika gripped her left hand to stop herself from jumping up to question You.

_Ugh…The way her eyes look right at me…Undivided attention…_

Chika sneaks a peek at You before looking to her feet so that You won’t look away.

_The softness in that gaze…as though she’s saying…_

Chika gulps; her train of thought embarrassing her as she thought of this several times herself.

_“I love you…you’re the world to me…”_

Chika’s mouth opens into a wide frown, ruffling her sweaty hair in frustration. “Argh..!”

_You-chan keeps making me want to pull her into a huge hug or tackle her to the ground and run away..! Mou..!_

“Chika-chan?”

Chika jumps when the reason for her disarrayed behaviour speaks right beside her. “Y-You-chan?”

The ash-brunette switches her look of concern into that of a lopsided smile. “Everything okay? You were…pulling your hair so…”

_Of course, you would know._

The orangehead shakes her head, putting on a smile herself.

“Hm…” You hums in consideration; surely wondering whether to push for Chika to be honest or to accept that her best friend didn’t feel like saying it yet.

Chika observes the way You’s eyebrow furrowed in the slightest while having her own mini-debate, and the way You’s lips moved – Chika can guess You’s tongue was bitten on before moving back to its original position, and again, those gentle blue all on her…

Chika makes her decision as she stands to face You. A hopefully confident smile gracing her features as she stared directly into You’s eyes that were clearly wondering what’s going to happen. “You-chan.”

“Yeah?”

_Not even a stammer even though you look like you’d be flustered. You’re a tough one._

Chika keeps her pout in check as she takes a step closer to You. “I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice.”

You falls a step backwards and blinks several times. “W-W-What are you talking about?”

_Ooh._

A light flickered in Chika’s crimson eyes as she watched her prey fall right into her trap; or well, her best friend reacting like how she wanted her to. Chika was intrigued and satisfied as her smile widens at You’s turning pink cheeks.

“I always l-look at you…the same way..?” You bites down on her lower lip, looking away thoughtfully and nervously.

Chika’s jolly expression pulls into a huge, smug grin. “Yeah, you do.”

_You always look at me in **that way** …And I like it._

“Eh. Eh? Ehh??” The ash-brunette wrings her fingers unknowingly as she looked at the orangehead completely confused.

“And I like that.” Chika puts her thoughts into words. “Don’t ever change, okay You-chan?” Chika grabs her best friends hand to tug the arm close to her, hugging You’s arm.

The high-diver presses her lips together before nodding, her cheeks aflame and palms sweaty, hoping Chika doesn’t notice. “Um…mmph…i-if you say so…”

_I still don’t have the courage to confess to you…And I don’t know if you love for me could be more than best friends…But for now…this is good…_

Chika grins up at You, happy that You looks at her with love-filled gazes _all the time_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This probably took so long to be written because I couldn’t choose which moment of You’s loving gaze at Chika to be written. =w= Cos’ as Chika points out and so splendidly proven – You literally looks at Chika like that anytime she thinks Chika doesn’t notice. *O* (go watch the anime again if you don’t believe me. Every. Single. Time~ =w=hehe~) 
> 
> Well, I hope everyone enjoyed this! :D 
> 
> Leave a comment if you like~ :D Yousoro~ o7 (I love ChikaYou~ XD)


	33. I’ll Protect Your Smile Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been too long since we had ChikaYou right? o3o
> 
> May you enjoy!!

“Wait here, Chika-chan. I’ll be right back.” You winks as she half-jogs over to the crepe stand to order one; sharing snacks is something the ash-brunette adores ever since the two started dating…it just had this strong sense of ‘We’re dating!’ And You just simply loves to spoil Chika by feeding her.

The orangehead watches You join the queue and smiles.

_You-chan is always trying to be a little more charming…_

Chika plays with the hem of her white, button-up shirt, finding it hard to stop grinning.

_It’s cute…and cool…but I totally don’t mind standing in queue too…_

Crimson eyes rest on the line separating her from the afternoon sun while she sits in the shade as her girlfriend instructed her to. She looks up to see You waiting patiently for her turn to order.

_You-chan has a hat…but I could open my umbrella!_

Chika lowers her gaze a second later and pouts indignantly to no one.

_But it’ll cause trouble for the other people queuing…_

Chika scuffles her shoes on the ground before smiling to herself again.

_This is why I have the best girlfriend, huh? …hehe~_

The orangehead beams when You finally gets their crepe and was making her way back.

_Yay! You-chan!_

Their eyes met and had a wordless cheer together. That happiness was cut short, however, when a group of girls squealed and surrounded the equally surprised ash-brunette. It only took a few seconds and Chika couldn’t see her girlfriend anymore.

_What in the world?! You-chan?!_

Chika leaves the shade and hurries over and frowns as she realizes it was You’s over-enthusiastic fans all over again.

“Kyaa! Watanabe-san!”

“Ahh! W-W-Watanabe You-chan in the flesh!”

“Can I get an autograph?”

“What crepe are you eating?”

“She’s getting crepes?? I wanna get the same flavour!”

“Watanabe-san!”

“You-chan~ Can we get a picture together? We’re your biggest fans!”

“You could take a bite of your crepe first if you like~”

Chika sweatdrops at the intensity of this group of fans; she’s encountered You’s fans many times but never were they _this_ whacky. They were so loud and didn’t even give You a chance to say anything.

_You-chan doesn’t like this sort of things…_

“U-Um…” Chika focuses on You’s nervous voice. “I…”

_You-chan!_

Chika starts trying to penetrate her way through the circle of fangirls but it was to no avail. “E-Excuse me.” Chika tries but they ignored her as they continued bombarding the helpless ash-brunette stuck in the centre of all this heat and fangirls. “Hey… Could you…just…uu…”

_I’m so losing my patience…How do I get You-chan out of there-_

“Ah-” One of the fangirls moves backwards and steps on Chika’s feet, her red-white converse shoes blemished, but what short-circuited the Leader of Aqours’ fuse was the fact that this fan didn’t even apologize as she tried to continue harassing Chika’s girlfriend again.

_AH, MOU!!_

Chika stomps her foot angrily behind the girls and shouted. “GET OUT OF MY WAY.” The orangehead jabs both hands between the shoulders of the fangirl wall, surprising them and pushing past to finally, _finally_ see her girlfriend again. Chika swallows subconsciously as she saw You holding onto the crepe with both hands dearly and looking very much like a cornered deer.

_Always. Always. Always. Interrupting our dates. Stealing You-chan’s attention. Scaring **my** girlfriend! Gaooowoah! _

Chika does a war cry in her head as she grinds her teeth together, and grasping You’s hand, pulling the stumped swimmer away from the herd of fangirls.

“Hey!” A fangirl dared to sound out.

Chika tilts her head backwards; crimson eyes a deadly shine, mouth a frown that could bite without contact. “Huh? You-chan doesn’t have time for you lot.” The clearly upset orangehead faces the front again and walked off with her girlfriend in toll.

.

.

.

It was only when Chika reached a quieter street did she stop walking. She turns to make sure You was okay and seeing that innocent face, soft blue eyes, Chika’s anger dissipates more. “Sorry…I hope I didn’t scare you…”

You shakes her head and squeezes Chika’s hand that never once let go of her own. “Thank you for saving me back there. I’m so bad at getting away or saying no to fangirls…”

Chika pursed her lips at the memory of that rude bunch. “They were crazier today…”

“I should thank them though.”

“HUH!? Why would you!” Chika stares indignantly at her girlfriend, questioningly and upset.

_Why would you even- for those-_

“They let me see a really cool side of Chika-chan.” You smiles crookedly, azure eyes twinkling with mirth.

Chika softens at that, her frown turning into a pout and eyes shifting sideways. “Forget about that…I bet it was scary…”

You chuckles. “I’ll never find Chika-chan scary. I thought it would be really cool if you had a tux on at that point of time though.”

“Why..?” Chika was confused.

_Does she want me to wear a tux during our wedding..?_

“That would be so mafia-like. The way you went ‘Huh? You-chan doesn’t have time for you lot’ – I could totally imagine you with a cane or baton, some sort of blunt weapon that just came over to rescue me! …Chika-chan was really cool earlier…hehe.” You’s cheeks were a beautiful pink hue as she finished her explanation.

Chika’s cheeks were covered in red too from two reasons; one, her girlfriend seriously found her angry, protective side cool, and two, she totally jumped to conclusions about their wedding when this was still about the mob-of-whatever-they-were that Chika can’t remember anymore. “Eh…Mm…I see.” Chika scratches her blushing cheeks nervously.

You smiles bashfully and lovingly. “The…crepe. We should eat it before it becomes too hot.”

Chika looks to the crepe with its cream mostly melted but in the ash-brunette’s experienced hand. “Yeah…Feed me?” The orangehead opens her mouth going “ah~” cutely.

You chuckles and feeds Chika the first bite. “Ahh~”   

“Mm~ Sweet! You-chan take a bite too.” Chika insists and You nods, moving the crepe over to her mouth.

“Mm~m~ It’s really sweet indeed! Totally worth the queue.” You beams and Chika couldn’t help but reflect that; her heart feeling a strong tug as she loved her girlfriend’s bright smile directed at her and only her, and her girlfriend’s hands in hers despite the heat of Summer and the sweatiness from holding hands for so long now.

_I’ll protect You-chan’s smile forever._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaannnndd, that’s a wrap! Hoo-wahh~ @O@ Chika really got mad there! She was a little scary but very, very cool! (* >ω<)
> 
> You can fangirl over You-chan, sure, but if you scare You-chan too much, and step on Chika’s shoes that You-chan complimented her in…you’re getting The Takami Angry Course. XD 
> 
> To Cream: I also just realized that another ChikaYou prompt you gave me, I already had it with fangirls around You and Chika doing a little something to get You’s attention :3 but well, this time it’s during a date. With crazier fans XD
> 
> I hope y’all were surprised and enjoyed this as much as me! *O* Leave me a comment if you like~ It’s time to get back on track so I can share more ChikaYou stories! :D 
> 
> Perhaps…you could suggest which part of You and Chika’s life you’d like to see next? ;D

**Author's Note:**

> ChikaYou FTW<333 
> 
> Oh! And even though I have abundance of ChikaYou inspiration... I am welcoming requests/prompts/ideas/ I wanna see that as ChikaYou kind of thoughts~ Flood me with them. (*ゝω・)ﾉ 
> 
> With Love,  
> OuMiyuki


End file.
